


The Other

by SweetnessEverglory



Category: Coraline (2009), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coraline AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetnessEverglory/pseuds/SweetnessEverglory
Summary: Peter goes with Mr. Stark and Miss Potts to the Pink Palace where he finds a world just like his own, only better, but everyone has buttons for eyes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I got the idea from Button Eyes by Evehist, it's really good, and decided to try and do my own take. Also, the picture I saw for it that had Tony with button eyes was awesome. There will be smut, obviously, and I wasn't sure about the underage tag as Peter is seventeen but that's legal in New York. Also I was really conflicted on having powers or not, but I could always write another version. Hope it's good

A haunting lullaby could be heard as a button-eyed doll floats through the open window of a small sewing room where it falls into hands made of sewing needles. The doll, which resembles a pale blue skinned girl with black hair in a purple suit without sleeves, is placed on a sewing table. An elaborate sewing kit is opened and under the green light, the hands go to work. The doll’s suit is cut away, the button eyes torn off, the hair pulled out, and the doll’s stuffing is removed and then the empty cloth body is pulled inside out, turning to a pale pink. Sawdust is poured into the new doll’s mouth as facial features are added. Brown yarn is punched in and slightly curled, and then a fresh pair of shiny black button eyes are selected from a button drawer. The transformed doll, in a little yellow raincoat, its new button eyes affixed, is released out the window and back into the sky. 

**********

When Peter had gotten a phone call from Mr. Stark himself that he wanted to go on a trip with him, he was beyond excited. Aunt May had even teased him about it, and so had Ned and definitely MJ, but he didn’t care. When he found out that the only reason Mr. Stark really wanted him to go on the trip was so he didn’t have to deal with Miss Potts all alone when helping her grandmother move somewhere in Oregon, Peter still didn’t care. At least he was the first person Mr. Stark called when needing help dealing with Miss Potts’s grandmother, right? Aunt May made him promise to call every day, or she’d come right after him. 

Being born and raised in New York made Peter curious about what Oregon would be like, and it was mostly wet and rainy. Or at least today it was. Having the Stark Internship, something Peter never thought would happen, was one of the best things to ever happen to him, even if it meant being forced to deal with someone else’s relatives who Mr. Stark didn’t get along with. He’d never admit it to Mr. Stark, but he liked the man. Really, _really_ liked the man. Ned and MJ teased him for it, thankfully Aunt May didn’t know, and Peter knew Mr. Stark could _never_ know. The man was not only beyond cool, but way out of Peter's league.

He liked Peter’s ideas for upgrading Stark Industries technology, and Peter's favorite part was helping Mr. Stark in his lab to construct new models of special weapons, and even though his nickname for Peter was literally _kid_ , he never made Peter feel like a kid. Half of the time Mr. Stark wasn’t even really an adult, that was Miss Potts. Mr. Stark was more like that older kid, like a senior, who was definitely the coolest kid on the block or even that really cool uncle that everyone either had or would love to have. It was silly, Peter knew, to have a crush on the older man, but he just blamed teenage hormones. He figured he’d get over it eventually, even if he did have the little crush since he was eleven years old. Besides, he was pretty sure the man was still with Miss Potts, so it didn’t matter much. 

“Why do I have to go, again?” Tony asked, totally _not_ whining, as the vehicle they were in, not one of his expensive cars but some ‘old rust bucket’ as he called it, followed the moving truck. Peter was sure there was a vein in Miss Potts’s head that was going to burst as her jaw ticked.

”I don’t want to do it alone, you know how she is,” Pepper said with annoyance and Peter figured he would never understand women. MJ confused him most of the time with her weird antics, and Aunt May’s cooking and protectiveness scared him, and Peter knew better than to get on Miss Potts’s bad side. She was nice enough to Peter, but scarily strict with Mr. Stark and those who were on her bad side.

“Why couldn’t you have just brought the kid?” Tony asked.

“Why couldn’t you just quit complaining? Look at it this way, she’s in Oregon and not New York,” Pepper said and Peter figured that was a plus side.

”Well, why do you have to torture me until it’s over?” Tony continued.

“Consider it payback for leaving me alone with Everhart,” Pepper said and Tony pouted.

“See what I gotta deal with, kid?” he asked and Peter grinned.

“See what _I_ gotta deal with?” Pepper retorted.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, but Miss Potts has superiority,” Peter said and Pepper smirked, triumphant. 

Tony huffed but smirked. “Told you he was smart. Agree with everything the woman says and you don’t lose your balls too early,” Tony said and Pepper smacked him on the back of the head.

“Watch your mouth,” she scolded.

“Don’t you mean, _language_?” Tony grinned and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Also what kind of a name is Pink Palace?” Tony asked and Peter tilted his head curiously.

“That sounds like a gay bar,” Peter said without thinking. Tony smirked.

“It is a gay bar. Hundred bucks says it’s a gay bar,” Tony said and Pepper sighed with annoyance.

“Only one week, and we’re gone. We’ll never so much as even speak of Oregon again, deal?” Pepper said.

“Deal, but if I don’t get to drink, the kid and I are gone,” Tony said, causing Pepper to huff but concede. 

The Pink Palace is an old Queen Anne styled house with tacked-on outside stairs. It’s late winter, so the sky is a damp, grey and there’s a sign that reads Pink Palace, Apartment for Rent. Peter sees an older looking man with combed back white hair and thin glasses on the rooftop, fiddling with something on his ear that Peter guesses is a hearing aid. Peter sees a man with blonde hair and wide blue eyes with a strange mark in the middle of his forehead staring from the basement window. He also sees a silky black cat with bright green eyes walking around. “Avoid the grandma, kid. She’s one of _those people_ ,” Mr. Stark said and Pepper tried to swat him again, but he got out of the car too quickly. 

Peter doesn’t really know what that means, but takes Mr. Stark’s words to heart. He put on the yellow raincoat that Miss Potts bought him and got out of the car, surveying his surroundings. He made his way away from the house, heading towards the woody shrubs and broke off a forked branch. He pulled the red leaves away before heading into the garden, unaware that there’s someone following him. That someone is wearing a red and black suit with white eyes and the black cat padded up to the person.

“What? You and I both know how this is gonna end. Or, if the author really feels like it, they’re going to add some yummy lemons. Not too sour, but perfectly sweet,” the person says, their voice slightly high but you can tell it’s a man. The cat rolls its eyes.

“Ha, you’re the cat in the story,” the cat walks away from the person and you can tell what it’s thinking; _Idiot_. 

Peter explored the drained, crumbling pond and found an old, empty turtle shell. Maybe MJ would like it, she was into weird things. He put it into his bag and looked around before jerking with surprise as some stones roll down past him. “Hello? Mr. Stark?” he asked and there was no answer. He went up the trail and the black cat hopped onto the stone wall, looking annoyed. 

He made his way to a stump and the cat leapt onto the stump, nearly giving him a heart attack. “You scared me, dude,” Peter said and the cat seemed to glare at him and it growled as he stood and the person in the red and black suit approached.

“Well, not really sure what to say now,” the masked figure says.

“Uh, hi?” Peter said, staring at the person with confusion.

“It’s not Halloween, dude,” Peter said awkwardly.

“Yeah, well I figured you wouldn’t want to see my pepperoni flatbread face. Name’s Wade,” the person said and he stuck his hand out and Peter shook it.

”So, what’s a boy like you doing in a place like this?” Wade asked and the cat rolled its eyes.

“I’m here with Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, her friend is moving in,” Peter explained awkwardly.

“Ah, helpful friend, that’s cool. Weird transition from the original storyline, but I guess it works,” Wade said and Peter's confusion just got worse.

“I’m... sorry what?” Peter asked.

“Well, I’m just saying, as hot as the _other_ guy looks, you’d think the author would’ve come up with a better excuse for you’re being here. At least the author got the part abotu the Pink Palace being in Oregon right,” Wade said as though what he was saying was obvious.

“Are you okay, man?” Peter asked, looking to the cat which had an expression that matched one he’d seen on Miss Potts quite often. It was the ‘ _Don’t Ask_ ’ look she often. 

“So, what’s your cat’s name?” Peter asked and the cat hissed at the question.

“Yeah, he’s not really my cat. He’s just here because the author thought it’d work best,” Wade said and Peter frowned, unsure on what to do.

“So... do you live here, Wade?” Peter asked awkwardly.

“Oh, hell no. Neither does the cat. I’m just here to match the movie script, and he’s here because someone had to be the cat,” Wade said and Peter was debating on running away.

“Should I ask?” Peter asked, looking at the cat which shook its head.

“Also, you know what I hate the most. This is a mature rated story, but somehow that doesn’t classify as R rated even though we’ve already picked on Steve and just in the first chapter,” Wade said, totally not whining, and Peter stared at the cat.

“Also, you’re standing on an old well,” Wade pointed out and Peter backed up as Wade began scraping at the ground, revealing a circular cover made of wooden planks. He wedged a fallen branch under one side, used a rock for the fulcrum, and pried it up.

“Supposed to be so deep if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you’d see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day,” Wade said and Peter was kind of impressed.

“That sounds gay,” Wade added and it was gone.

“Or really corny. Or cheesy. Or cheesy corn,” Wade continued.

“So... pepperoni flatbread?” Peter asked warily.

”Well, it’s either pepperoni flatbread, rip-off Freddy Krueger, or angry avocados. You’re young, I won’t go into detail,” Wade said casually and Peter rolled his eyes.

“I'm sixteen,” he retorted. 

“Hey, doesn’t matter what age you are. Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, somehow twenty or older, maybe even fourteen. People will sail whatever ship they got,” Wade said and Peter didn’t ask.

“Surprised the old man let you even near the place. Youngster like yourself,” Wade said.

“Then again, story wants what the story wants,” he added, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Wade!” a distant voice called.

“Ah, shit...” Wade muttered.

“Who’s that?” Peter asked.

“A really angry kitty. One angrier than this guy here,” Wade said and he tried to pet the cat and it scratched him.

“Jeez, are you still mad you got your neck broke? I didn’t tell you to not try and stab the big purple bastard before you handed him the oversized cube,” the cat growled at Wade's words.

“Also, if you’re gonna go picking up sticks... God, it’s like they want me to say something... if you’re gonna do that, wear gloves. That’s poison oak,” Wade said and Peter dropped the branch instantly and the cat shook its head with an annoyed look. The ‘Why Am I Here’ look that Mr. Stark often had. Peter wondered just what exactly he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Constructive criticism is always appreciated ;)  
> \- Has to do with plot, probably shorter than the previous chapter too

When the rats told the creature that there was a new person moving in, the creature found itself to be interested. When the rats told the creature that it was an elderly person, that dissolved the interest immediately, at least it did until the rats said that there was a child with them.

Well, it technically was a child but it was nearing the age of adulthood. There was little time, and the creature knew that while it knew it could trick the child into its den, it would have to go about things quite differently.

It could see what the children desired, that’s how it made its way when hunting. Most wanted everything for themselves and to have everything their way. The previous prey wanted a caring sister and a loving father, an easy target. The one before her wanted to know who his father was, another easy prey.

This one was new, and since it was older it would be more challenging. That was what would make it fun, but it was also new territory.

The creature could see what the boy had lost in his lifetime. His parents, his uncle, and he only had his aunt now, but there was also the woman and the man. Miss Potts and Mr. Stark. The boy liked Miss Potts, but was beyond devoted to Mr. Stark.

At first the creature thought the boy sought a father figure, having lost his own at such a young age and looked to Mr. Stark for that, but its curiosity was peaked when he saw what the boy _really_ wanted from Mr. Stark.

As time carried on and changed, so did the creature’s methods of hunting. It hunted children, and while they gave the creature power that could last quite a long time, it craved more. Hunting a teenager would give it more power, as well as experience in  that area, and it would probably be able to wait even longer before hunting again.

It would certainly help that the boy was quite cute, and rather innocent and probably even naive when it came to Mr. Stark, and Mr. Stark himself would make quite a handsome face for the creature.

The creature grinned as it thought of how exactly it would lure the child into its territory and what it would do once it had the child in its grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope I did good with fixing up the dialogue. Thank you to the people who point that out

The next day wasn’t much better than the first, as apparently Miss Potts’ grandmother hated Mr. Stark and thought at first that Peter was Mr. Stark’s son from a harlot, which Peter quickly learned was another term for a prostitute, and that he was trying to pin it off on Miss Potts, and because of that she didn’t really seem to care about Peter but commented that he was useful for moving her things. Peter found himself at the table with Miss Potts clacking away at her laptop and Mr. Stark  was bored and nursing a glass of whiskey that he managed to smuggle in.

“Really backfired on you, didn’t it?” Tony asked Pepper and she glared at him.

“Shut up, Tony,” was all she said. 

“Ouch, that one cut like a knife,” Tony said, pressing his hand against his chest mockingly. 

“Hey, _son_. Wanna go play catch or do whatever it is that fathers do with their sons from harlots?” Tony asked and Pepper groaned while Peter‘s cheeks turned pink but he smiled. 

“No, it’s raining. Rain makes mud, mud makes mess,” Pepper said firmly. Tony blew a raspberry in response. 

“I almost fell down a well yesterday,” Peter said simply and Pepper’s lip quirked. 

“Hey, I wouldn’t have suggested bringing him if you hadn’t made me come with,” Tony said. 

“I wouldn’t have asked you to come with if I could trust you,” Pepper retorted. 

“Also, is poison oak supposed to be this itchy?” Peter asked, showing Pepper the rash he woke up with. 

“Jeez...” Pepper muttered. 

“Next time, bring Rhodey,” Tony offered and Pepper grimaced. 

“No,” was all she said. 

“So how you liking Oregon, kid? Aside from the well and the poison oak?” Tony asked and Peter smiled. 

“It’s new. It’s not so bad,” Peter said truthfully.  

“So, It's perfect weather for gardening, right? Aunt May always wanted to try it,” Peter offered. 

“No, Pete. Rain makes mud and mud makes a mess,” Pepper repeated. 

”Sorry,” Peter said awkwardly. 

“Isn’t that why she moved here, though? Because she’s supposed to write about plants?” Tony asked. 

“Something like that, but then she had the accident,” Pepper said. 

“Doesn’t she hate dirt though?” Peter asked. 

”Yes,” Pepper answered as she stopped typing. 

“Look, I have reports to write. Why don’t you help unpack some things? Dishes and stuff like that? Also, some guy left that on the front porch. He had a cat with him and I’d stay away from him if I were you,” she said and Peter saw a newspaper wrapped package on the counter. He read the little note on it, wondering what scary thing Wade could give him.

“ _Hey Petey, look what I found in Stewart’s trunk? Convenient, right? Look familiar?_ ” 

He ripped the package open and saw a button-eyed, brown curly haired, yellow raincoat wearing doll. It looked just like him. “A little me... not... creepy at all...” Peter said awkwardly. 

”What’s his name, anyway? And I thought boys your age liked action figures or in your case Legos,” Mr. Stark said and Peter’s cheeks turned slightly pink. 

“Wade,” Peter answered as he stared at the doll, figuring he should probably be creeped out. 

“Just go find something to do in the house,” Pepper said with an annoyed sigh. ”This house is supposed to be a hundred and fifty years old,” she added as she took out a notepad and a pencil. 

“So?” Tony asked, still bored. 

“So, explore it. Peter, go count the windows... find everything blue. Tony, stay out of trouble,” Pepper said and Tony rolled his eyes as he took a drink. “I thought I told you no drinking,” Pepper said instantly. 

”And I thought I told you that if you don’t let me drink, I take the kid and ditch you in Oregon,” Tony retorted. 

”Yeah, and how far do you think you’ll get without me?” Pepper asked and Peter took that as his cue to leave, taking the pencil and pad with him. 

There were a lot of windows, the shower was disgusting as it was filled with bugs and the water was filled with rust. He accidentally shut off the light switch without realizing Miss Potts’ computer was connected to the outlet, so it shut the computer off and Peter only hoped the reports were on auto-save or she already saved them, though judging by her reaction, probably not. He already called Aunt May, Ned was visiting his own family, and MJ would probably just complain about something or insult him. Mr. Stark wasn’t allowed to work on his projects, Peter took to avoiding Pepper’s grandmother as best he could, and now he found himself in the living room with a bunch of moving boxes. 

With nothing better to do, he began unpacking the snow globes, putting them on the fireplace mantel. What was kind of creepy about the living room was the painting of a crying boy, a scoop of ice cream melting on his shirt, and he was holding an empty cone. He put the weird little Peter doll next to the globes, having half a mind to talk to Wade about personal boundaries but sincerely doubted it would do any good, and wrote it down on his list. “One creepy picture of a boy in blue... four windows... no more doors...” he said as he turned to grab the doll, seeing that it was gone. “Mr. Stark?” he asked, turning to look for it. 

Somehow it ended up behind the mattress box, which was kind of creepy and he wondered if Wade was in the house or if Miss Potts’ grandmother was screwing with him, but she was nowhere in sight. He moved the box out of the way and saw a small door that was wallpapered over. “Miss Potts?” he called out. 

Pepper, still in the kitchen, clacking away, and silently cursing Rhodey, cursed under her breath when she heard Peter calling her name. She liked the kid, she really did, since he was a good influence on Tony, which was surprising, and had good ideas that benefited the company since he was Tony’s intern, but now was a really bad time. “Where does this door go?” she heard him ask. 

“I’m really busy, Pete,” she called back. 

Peter, still in the living room, tried to open the door, but there was no handle. “I think it’s locked,” he said and Pepper felt like stealing Tony’s booze. She got up and made her way to the living room, seeing the kid staring at the wall like it had some big secret behind it. It was kind of endearing. 

“If I open this for you, will you let me work?” Pepper asked. 

“Sorry...” he said awkwardly and she felt bad. 

“No, it’s not your fault. Rhodey ditched me with Tony. At least you’re more bearable than both of them,” she said and Peter smiled slightly. ”Give me a minute,” she said, making her way back to the kitchen. She grabbed a small knife and found a sharp, black key from underneath the other keys, brass and nickel, and wondered silently if it was too late to head back to New York. She went back to the living room, amused by the intense curiosity on the kid’s face, and cut off the wallpaper, stuck the key in the hole, opened the door, and frowned at the disappointment on the kid’s face. “Sorry, Pete,” she said, handing him the key.

“They must’ve closed this off when they divided the house,” she added. 

“Sorry, for bothering you,” Peter said, laying his forehead on the wall. 

“Well, it keeps me away from boring paperwork,” she said with a small smile, patting him on the shoulder and returning to the kitchen. 

It wasn’t until late at night that things got somewhat worse. Pepper’s grandmother insisted on cooking and Peter was sure she said it was a casserole but he wasn’t so sure that it really was one. That and her singing was terrible, but he wasn’t about to say that. Dinner was a horrible affair, and Peter was silently stewing as he ate the casserole and avoided the vegetables, watching and listening to Pepper’s grandmother not so subtly insult Tony for drinking as she tried to itch her neck, the neck brace in the way. 

“And then the harlot boy,” she said and Peter put his head on the table and Pepper patted his back. 

“For the last time, he’s not Tony’s kid. He has an internship for Stark Industries,” Pepper said for what had to be the fourth time that day. 

“So, he’s one of those _twinkie_ kids then?” her grandmother asked, curling her lip in a sneer and Tony almost choked on his burnt casserole and Pepper’s face bloomed red. 

“A what?” Peter asked. 

“Time for bed,” Pepper said, snapping her fingers. 

“I haven’t finished,” Peter said. 

“Take it with you,” Pepper said, pointing down the hall and Peter sighed as he got up, taking his burnt casserole with him. 

“And you say I have no filter,” Tony said as he leaned back in his seat. 

“It’s an honest question, Virginia. Is he, or isn’t he?” she asked. 

”For God’s sakes, no,” Pepper said as she sighed and Tony raised an eyebrow as Pepper got up, deciding to take her casserole to bed as well. He just left his on the table and decided to go to bed early. 

Peter sighed as he stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t so bad being here, he did enjoy Miss Potts’ company, and obviously he loved Mr. Stark’s company, even if he was kind of an oversized man-child. He was kind enough to help Peter with his homework, though Peter didn’t really need it but he liked spending time with the man. Her grandmother had a room to herself while Mr. Stark and Miss Potts were sharing a room and that made his stomach clench painfully. He knew they weren’t together anymore, that entire affair being one huge thing that blew up magazines and newspaper articles curtesy of Christine Everhart, but it still kind of stung. Peter knew he was being silly by thinking he ever had a chance with the man. He didn’t think Mr. Stark was into the same gender, and even though Peter’s seventeenth birthday was days away, there would still be a thirty-year age gap. Besides, Peter was just a geeky, scrawny little nerd from Queens who got _lucky_ enough to have a Stark Internship. That was the only thing Flash was ever right about. While he liked Miss Potts and her company, he silently wished it was just him and Mr. Stark in this weird place.

Eventually he fell asleep, though he wasn’t sure how long he was asleep before he woke up to the sound of something chittering under the bed. He carefully peaked and saw a ghost white mouse under the bed. It jumped out and bound towards the door. Probably against better judgment, Peter gave chase into the living room and watched it go behind the small door. He pulled it open, figuring the mouse would get stuck but he gasped with surprise when he saw a dark, expanding tunnel instead of the brick wall. The mouse was hopping towards the end, which was illuminated by a bluish light. 

He carefully crawled in, for once thankful for his smaller size, and crawled through to the end, only to find himself leaving the same little door into what looks exactly like the same living room, but there’s a big difference. The painting of the boy has him smiling, his shirt clean, and his ice cream is on the cone. From across the hall, warm light comes from the kitchen and Peter can smell something delicious. It smells like pizza. 

Peter walked in, figuring he was dreaming, and saw Mr. Stark standing in front of the stove, wearing oven mitts and an apron. Mr. Stark’s cooking was only slightly better, and less dangerous, than Aunt May’s, so why was he cooking? His back was to Peter as he watched the timer and Peter saw that he was wearing different clothes. He had a white, long sleeved shirt, which Peter guessed was a button up, black pants, and a sleeveless black and dark gray plaid vest. “Mr. Stark, what’re you doing up?” Peter asked. 

Mr. Stark turned from the stove and Peter almost freaked out when he saw his face. Instead of Mr. Stark’s dark brown eyes, which Peter totally did not stare at, there were shiny black buttons. It was still Mr. Stark’s face, nice goatee and handsome facial features and all. “You’re just in time for dinner, Peter,” the button-eyed Mr. Stark said and it sounded just like Mr. Stark, but he spoke with a cheerful tone. 

“You’re not Mr. Stark...” Peter said awkwardly, now _knowing_ it was a dream. “Mr. Stark doesn’t have b-b-buh...” he pointed to his eye. 

“B-b-b-buttons, do you like them?” Button-Eyed Mr. Stark asked, tapping one. “I’m your Other Tony,” Button-Eyed Mr. Stark said with a grin, emphasizing on the word _other_. The... Other Mr. Stark turned when the timer dined and he pulled a giant pizza, pepperoni and sausage, from the oven. “I know you like cheese in the crust, so I added that,” Other Mr. Stark said, setting it on the table. 

”I’m... dreaming, right?” Peter asked as he sat down at the table. Other Mr. Stark didn’t answer, only cut Peter two slices, placed it on a fancily decorated plate, and pushed it towards him. 

Hesitantly, he ate it, and he actually smiled once the flavor hit him. It was even better than the ones that Mr. Stark bought for him when they had their lab time together, and it was definitely better than the burnt casserole. It was like an avalanche of cheesy flavor. Though Peter noticed the Other Mr. Stark wasn’t eating. “Aren’t you hungry?” Peter asked. 

“I’m fine,” Other Mr. Stark said, his fingers tapping the table as his black button eyes shone brightly. 

“I didn’t know there was an Other Mr. Stark,” Peter said carefully. 

It didn’t really feel like a dream, it felt way to vivid and although Peter never actually had a lucid dream, he figured that it didn’t feel like this. Also, why would he dream that Mr. Stark had buttons for eyes? “Of course there is, but I’m Other _Tony_. You can call me Tony, Pete,” Other Mr. Stark said. 

“Okay... Tony...” Peter said and it felt weird saying Mr. Stark’s first name, even to this weird, button-eyed, probably dream character. 

“Hungry, are you?” Other Tony asked as Peter made his way to his fourth slice. Peter nodded, the casserole a thing of the past. “Would you like something else?” Other Tony asked. 

“Do you have some water?” Peter asked and Other Tony laughed. 

“Water? Pete, you don’t need to settle for water. Would you prefer a coke?” Other Tony asked and Peter nodded, blinking with surprise when there was suddenly a can of coke in front of him. 

”Thank you,” Peter said and Other Tony smiled approvingly as Peter took a drink. 

Soon Other Tony was presenting dessert, which was a giant cake with candles that popped up and lit themselves while the words _Welcome Home_ wrote themselves in icing. “Home?” Peter asked. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Pete. It just wasn’t the same without you,” Other Tony said. ”It’s just you and me, kiddo,” Other Tony added and Peter almost smiled at that, though he was a little unsure. 

“I didn’t know there was an Other Tony,” Peter said hesitantly. 

“Of course there is, there can be an Other everyone, if you want,” Other Tony said, his button eyes gleaming. 

“Really?” Peter asked. 

“Uh huh, and as soon as you’re through eating, I thought we’d play a game,” Other Tony said, tapping his fingers a little too excitedly on the table. 

“You mean like... videogames? Xbox?” Peter asked and a slightly confused expression crossed Other Tony’s face before it was quickly replaced with a smile. 

“Of course,” Other Tony said after a moment. 

“I, I’d love to play, Mr. Stark--” Peter said but a small frown wormed its way onto Other Tony’s face. “Tony, but... I should get home to the other Tony,” Peter said. 

“I’m your Other Tony,” Other Tony said. 

“I mean the other, other Tony. Tony number one? The one with Miss Potts and her offensive grandma?” Peter said, slightly befuddled, and Other Tony chuckled, though it didn’t sound how Mr. Stark usually chuckled or laughed, with amusement from something goofy that happened or something he genuinely found entertaining. 

Well, if it made sense, this Other Tony sounded amused, or entertained, but it was just different than the Mr. Stark that had normal eyes instead of buttons. “I mean, I should go to bed, right?” Peter asked. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” Other Tony said and Peter blinked with surprise, his stomach actually dropping, when he heard that. 

“Pardon?” Peter asked in a quiet voice. 

“It’s all made up,” Other Tony said as he stood up, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders and leading him away from the table and up the stairs to his room. 

“What did you call me?” Peter asked as Other Tony opened the door, revealing the room to be quite different than the one Peter had fallen asleep in.

It was just like his room in the tiny little apartment in Queens, but the bed was king sized instead of being the twin he was used to, the walls were decked with _Star Wars_ posters and Lego models, including the Death Star, and it was basically Peter’s nerd fantasy world come true. Ned would probably kill for this room and MJ would probably tease him for it, but Peter really didn’t care. There was a fire in the fireplace, the walls and ceiling are rich in color and light, and Lego models of the Millennium Falcon and the Starship Enterprise hovering above his head. 

“Hey, Peter!” he heard and he saw little Lego versions of Captain Kirk and Spock waving at him on the Enterprise. 

He actually grinned at the sight before he yawned. The Other Tony, in the bedside chair, took Peter’s hand and applied black mud to the poison oak rash before gently tucking Peter into the bed, which also had Star Wars themed pillows and blankets. The Other Tony smiled at him as Peter began to drift off to sleep. 

“See you soon...” Other Tony said, stroking Peter’s hair tenderly. “See you soon...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- More of the Coraline plot, Starker to come. Couldn't really think of who else to use for Spink and Forcible lol

Peter woke up the next morning expecting the bright colors, the floating Starship Enterprise and the Millennium Falcon, but it’s just the same room he fell asleep in the first time. Filled with moving boxes, cracks in the ceiling, and bland colored walls. Nothing’s changed. He saw the little button-eyed doll on the chair that he left it, where the Other Tony had been sitting, and noticed the rash was gone. It... it had to be a dream, right? If it was a dream, though, why was the rash gone? His cheeks turned warm and slightly pink as he remembered how the Other Tony had called him sweetheart. He knew he didn’t mishear him. It was so weird.

He went to the living room and saw that the little door was still ajar, peeking behind it, he saw the wall of solid bricks. It had to be a dream.  _ Maybe the rash doesn’t last long. _ He thought absentmindedly, trying not to feel slightly disappointed that it had been a dream .

Breakfast wasn’t much better. It was some kind of bland oatmeal and they didn’t have anything to put on it to lessen the blandness of it. The only bright side was that Pepper bought her grandmother a coffee machine as a moving present, but Peter quickly realized it was mostly for her and Tony while they were there for the week.

“Hope you slept better than I did, kid,” Mr.  Stark( Peter still didn’t feel like he could call the  _ real  _ Mr. Stark by his first name) said as he sat down and groaned. “It was like sleeping on a board with nails sticking out of it,” Mr. Stark said as he took a drink of coffee.

“I had a weird dream, and the rash is gone,” Peter said as Pepper sat down and her grandmother ignored him.

“The small door was connected to a tunnel that led into another world. It was like this one, but better,”  Peter continued and  at least Mr. Stark looked curious.

“The creepy painting of the boy wasn’t so grim,” Peter said and Tony smirked at that.

“I had pizza. There were Lego models of the Starship Enterprise and the Millennium Falcon that were actually flying, there was even a little Lego Spock and Captain Kir k . I couldn’t tell if it was Shatner and Nimoy or Pine and Quinto or not, they’re little Legos,”  Peter started to ramble about it.

“You were there Mr. Stark,”  Peter said, not noticing  Pepper’s grandmother sniff disapprovingly.

“Oh, did he complain less in that world? That’d be great,” Pepper said and Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

“Actually, he made the pizza, it was delicious,” Peter said with a bright smile.

”A Tony that can cook? Sign me up,” Pepper said and cue the raspberry Tony blew at her. Peter really wasn’t sure if he should mention the buttons for eyes, probably figuring they’d think it was weird.

“Why don’t you go visit downstairs? Meet the neighbors? I bet those people would love to hear your dream,” Pepper’s grandmother said idly.

“What neighbors?” Peter asked cautiously.

“You know? That Pym character, the guy who thinks he can control ants. No wonder his daughter ditched him,” she said and Pepper groaned. Peter just left.

He almost tripped on the mail, seeing that they put it at the wrong house. Hank Pym was written on it, and there was something rattling on the inside. He saw a sign with an arrow that said “Pym there”, which pointed up long, winding outside stairs. He shrugged and made his way up the stairs, mindful not to slip.

He knocked on the door. “Hello?” he called, knocking again. “I think the mail got mixed up. Leave it outside or...” Peter was interrupted by the door swinging open.

“What do you want, kid?” an older guy with white hair that was combed back, thin glasses on his face, asked with an annoyed look.

“The mail got mixed up, sir... you’re Hank Pym, right?” Peter asked and the man, Mr. Pym, just took the mail.

“Yeah, just got mixed up,” Mr. Pym  muttered under his breath .

“Uh, hi... I’m Peter...” Peter greeted, albeit awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you,” Hank said as he opened the mail.

“Sorry, the ants are just  fidgety lately. Been a pain in the ass ever since Scott left. He was annoying, but useful,” Hank said.

“Aunts?” Peter asked.

“No,  _ ants _ . A-N-T-S,” Hank spelled out.

”Oh , like an ant farm? That’s cool,” Peter said.

“Yeah, yeah. Also, if you hear drums, that’s not my fault. One of them got a hold of Scott’s stupid drum set,” and with that, Mr. Pym shut the door. Well, at least one of the neighbors was  _ kind  _ of friendly.

Peter made his way back down the stairs before he heard someone calling for him. “Hey, you, kid,” he looked back up to see Hank staring down at him. “The ants have a message for you,” Hank said and Peter wondered if all people here were offensive and crazy. Pepper’s grandmother and Wade, respectively, both fit the bill. “Don’t go through the little door,” Hank said and Peter blinked, startled.

“The one behind the wallpaper? It’s all bricked up,” Peter said and Hank shrugged.

“Ants are more trustworthy than tiny rats, kid,” Hank said before leaving.

Officially creeped out, Peter made his way to the basement flat, wondering what the other neighbor would be like. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He peered in through the door glass before backing away when he saw a metallic face instead of a person’s face. The door opened, revealing a somewhat tall blonde man with wide blue eyes in a kind of fancy suit and a yellow colored mark in the middle of his forehead. Behind him there were at least three actual robots, kind of like the ones Mr. Stark was working on behind Stark Industries’ back.

“Sorry for scaring you. They don’t take kindly to strangers,”  the man said but  what was weird was that this man sounded just like Jarvis, who was Tony’s A.I. program back in New York. He was clearly British.

“Uh, hi, I’m Peter,” Peter said awkwardly and the man smiled.

“Most people call me Vision,” the man said and Peter held back a sigh.

“Nice to meet you, Vision,” Peter said, still weirded out.

“Would you like to come in? We’re playing chess,” Vision offered.

“Uh, sure,” Peter said as he walked in, mindful of the robots and the blue eyes that had no actual pupils, but seemed to be following him.

Inside there was a variety of tools and pieces of robots as well as blueprints for models and Peter wondered if Mr. Stark would hide from Miss Potts down here if he found out. There was  a man with short, dark brown hair and thick, black glasses with blue eyes behind them .

“Uh, hi,” Peter greeted as Vision put a kettle on the stove.

“Hi,” was all he said, h is eyes  focused on the little robot he was tinkering on .

”I’m Peter... what’s your name?”  Peter asked.

” Ultron ,”  the man said without looking at Peter .

“ H e does that all the time,” Vision said and that didn’t really make Peter feel better.

He wasn’t sure why their names were Vision and Ultron. One sounded like some kind of scary artificial intelligence program, like from that really old movie  _ Terminator _ , and the other sounded like some kind of fortuneteller. Those two things didn’t even really go well together.

Peter saw there w ere blueprints of robotic models on the walls . “Are you two... together?” Peter asked, trying to make  light conversation.

”No , just housemates,” Vision said as stood by the stove.

"So... do you always build robots? ” Peter asked hesitantly.

” I program and construct blueprints,” Ultron answered.

“So... do they actually... talk?” Peter asked, gesturing to the three robots that hadn’t moved.

“Not anymore,” Vision said as he handed Peter the cup of tea.  He‘ d never actually had it before, but it wasn’t so bad. “Would you like me to read them?” Vision asked after Peter took a drink.

“Read what?” Peter asked and  Ultron  rolled h is eyes.

“He thinks he can see into the future,”  Ultron  said as he tapped h is forehead, which was referring to the yellow circular mark on Vision’s head.

”Is that why  you’re called Vision?” Peter asked.

”Perceptive , but no,” Vision said as he took the cup, looking curiously at the abstract leaf pattern.

“So... Vision and Ultron?” Peter asked hesitantly.

”I wasn’t given the name,” Ultron said casually. “Though I am partial to James,” he added.

“What about you?” Peter asked, looking at Vision, who was staring into the cup.

“Paul works for him. Or Jarvis, the name Edwin just doesn’t fit right,” Ultron—James said but Vision ignored him.

“I see.... great danger...” Vision said and  Ultron rolled h is eyes again, taking the cup.

“Anyone can look into a cup of leaves and find shapes in them.  It‘ s an old trick gypsies and fortune tellers like to use to scam people out of money,”  Ultron said and Vision glared a little bit.

“I do not recall ever asking for money,” Vision said.

“Doesn’t matter, I see...”  Ultron said, looking into the cup and  he raised an eyebrow. “Does that look like a button to you?”  Ultron asked.

“It’s danger,” Vision said.

”From a button? He’s a teenager, not a toddler about to choke on a button,”  Ultron  said.

”I see a large  hand,“ Vision said, turning the cup and it kind of looked like a hand to Peter.

”It looks like a giraffe,”  Ultron said, turning it upside down and yeah, it looked like a giraffe.

“Giraffes don’t just fall from the sky,  Ultron, ” Vision said.

“Neither do hands,”  Ultron  pointed out.

”Lightning shaped like a hand,” Vision said.

”You’re losing your touch,”  Ultron said. “I see a button,”  Ultron said, somewhat annoyed .

”I see a hand,” Vision said firmly “It’s what the stone is trying to warning him about.”

“Well, thanks for the tea...” Peter said as he stood.

“Feel free to visit whenever you like,” Vision said and Peter wasn’t so sure he would, as the robots seemed to follow him. Their heads turning in his direction as he walked towards the door. It was like one of those fortuneteller s stands where the eyes could follow you when you were in a close enough range. It was creepy .

He made his way outside and ran into  Wade. “The village stalker much?” Peter asked.

“I wasn’t stalking you. We were following you without your consent,” Wade said and Peter stared at him, unimpressed.

“We?” Peter asked. The cat from before made its way up to them, glaring at Wade.

“He’s just mad because I accidentally sprayed him with the hose,” Wade said casually.

“So... what was with the doll? It was creepy and weird,” Peter said.

“Oh, not mine. I didn’t make it. I found it,” Wade said and Peter didn’t believe him.

”Brown hair, the boots and raincoat Miss Potts gave me, and right after I met you?” Peter asked.

“You know, I’ve never been inside the Pink Palace. Kind of creepy and old. There’s a wide variety of disappearances surrounding that house,” Wade said and Peter stared at him.

“I can’t imagine why,” Peter said, backing away from him. “Oh, relax,  webhead , I’m not some crazy kidnapper. There was the blue kid, she had a sister. Well, a lot of them, but the most memorable one is Gamora. Then there was that other kid, Peter,” Wade said and that didn’t help Peter’s concern.

“Can’t remember who the other one was,” Wade said it so casually. “Some people say they were stolen,” Wade added.

“Stolen?” Peter asked.

“Could’ve just run away,” Wade said, waving his hand. “Welp, I’ve  gotta go. I’ve said my piece. Though, I am curious and probably a little concerned on how the rest of its  gonna play out. I mean, this is an M rated story, jeez. Also, happy early birthday, Petey,” Wade said, ruffling Peter’s hair before taking off.

“Seriously?” Peter asked the cat, wondering if he was starting to go crazy too but the cat seemed saner than Wade did. The cat made a shrugging gesture and walked away. Peter groaned and despite wanting to see the other world again, he couldn’t wait for this week to be up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: things are going to get a little weird, but it won't last long. Probably

“That’s... some dream, Peter,” Ned sa id awkwardly as Peter  Skyped with him and MJ. He was a teenager and only had two friends, who else was he supposed to tell about his weird crush?

“Button  for  eye s ? That sounds like something you’d see in a Tim Burton movie, ” MJ  said, looking bored as always .

”I don’t know,” Peter said, his cheeks pink as he shows them the doll.

“Maybe the Wade guy put some kind of drug in the doll that makes you hallucinate in your sleep,” Ned offered.

“That’s not creepy at all. Totally helpful,” Peter said sarcastically.

“It’s possible,” Ned said,  clearly entertained .

“So, did you at least have sex in your dream?” MJ asked and Peter flushed scarlet and Ned laughed at him.

“No, nothing like that. I just ate pizza, get that look of your face, and that’s it,” Peter said.

”Boring ,” MJ said in a singsong voice.  ”Nothing , seriously? You have a dream about your childhood crush, and you’re telling me you didn’t even do anything dirty?” MJ asked.

“Well, he called me sweetheart, that’s it. Sorry I’m feeling awkward because Miss Potts’ grandma thinks I'm his kid from a prostitute,” Peter said and Ned laughed at that.

“Are you ever going to tell him about your pathetic crush?” MJ asked.

“First of a ll, I know it’s pathetic, you don’t have to remind me. Second of all, hell no,” Peter said.

“Why not?” Ned asked.

“It’s weird... it's supposed to be mentor and protégé, not daddy and sugar baby,” Peter said, embarrassed.

”Yeah , but you fit the role of sugar baby really well, kind of. You’re not a gold digger, you actually want the man and not his wallet, and you have a cute face. It won’t last forever, besides, your birthday is only two days away. It’s legal,” MJ said.

“Yeah, in New York. It’s probably different in Oregon,” Peter said.

“ Actually in Oregon, the age of consent is fourteen,” MJ said.

“Not helping,” Peter muttered.

“I am too,” MJ retorted.

”Actually, isn’t the limit three years if the other person is older than the fourteen year old?” Ned asked.

”Shut up, Ned,” MJ said.

“See,  _ thirty _ year difference, that’s a no-no in Oregon,” Peter said.

“So? You’ll be in New York at the end of the week, seventeen and all. On your birthday, just get sloshed, and confess your undying love and fidelity,” MJ said.

“And if you’re going to be a pussy with the real Tony, at least do something with the Other Tony. Maybe that’s why he’s there. You probably dreamed him up because of your teenage hormones. Maybe you could have a fancy dinner with the Other Tony, like all romantic and everything,” MJ said.

“I am hanging up now,” Peter said.

“You can’t stop the love!” MJ said and Peter hung up, his head hanging low.

He sighed as he put the laptop away and got ready for bed, thinking about MJ’s words. Maybe it was just a dream, and the rash just didn’t last long anyway, and he really did want Mr. Stark that way. But why the button eyes? Maybe Wade’s weirdness just rubbed off into his dream, and that’s why Other Tony looked like that. Even on his birthday, when he would be a consenting adult in the state of New York, it wouldn’t matter. Mr. Stark didn’t see him as anything more than just a kid. His little protégé, that’s it. He couldn’t get sloshed like MJ suggested, since he was still under twenty-one, even though he somehow knew Mr. Stark would let him as long as Miss Potts didn’t know, and only if it was one drink for his birthday. A romantic dinner with Mr. Stark sounded nice, even though the pizza itself was good enough since it was probably the best pizza he’d ever had and it was with Mr. Stark, or the Other Tony. He sighed as he began to drift away into sleep, unaware that the little doll was staring at him with a nearly imperceptible smile on its face.

He woke up to the sound of chittering, again, and saw the little mouse standing in the doorway. It ran down the hall and Peter, once again, gave chase, a small smile on his face. He followed it into the living room and didn’t hesitate to crawl through the door and into the tunnel.

Peter entered the kitchen and saw the Other Tony standing there, mixing something in a large blue bowl. It smelled delicious.

“Welcome back, darling,”  Other Tony said with a smile as he turned to see Peter.

He was wearing the same white shirt, black pants, dark gray and plaid sleeveless vest, and there was a black tie under the vest.

“Hi,” Peter said with pink cheeks, the pet name not going unnoticed.

The lighting was somewhat dim, more golden and warmer, and there were a few candles lit on the counter and Peter flushed when he saw vase of red roses in the middle of the table. Other Tony gave him a plate filled with spaghetti and meatballs, and it was homemade pasta and sauce. Instead of sitting across from him like before,  Other Tony sat next to him.

”Aren’t you eating?” Peter asked, his cheeks as red as the roses.

“I’m fine,” Other Tony said as he ran his hand through Peter’s hair, his button eyes gleaming as Peter flushed a red that was darker than the roses.

Peter almost moaned at the taste of the spaghetti. It was heavenly, and there were little pieces of flavored meat in the sauce. Other Tony kept piling it onto his plate until he was full.

“Look at you, you’ve got a little sauce right—” Other Tony said as he leaned closer and Peter’s breathing hitched, turning to quick little gasps. “— _ here _ ,” Other Tony finished,  _ licking  _ the sauce from Peter’s lower lip and Peter felt weak in the knees as butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

Was  MJ right? Was this just a dreamscape that Peter conjured because he had a hopeless puppy love for Mr. Stark? He lowered his eyes, unsure. The button eyes weren’t bad, just a little weird, but it was still kind of creepy for Peter to think like this, wasn’t it?

A warm hand touched his face, thumb running over Peter’s chin and the rest of his fingers under Peter’s jaw, as it lifted Peter’s face. Other Tony was smiling at him, his head tilted as his button eyes shone brightly.

“Something wrong, Peter?”  Other Tony asked.

“It’s... nothing...” Peter said, trying to look away but  Other Tony wouldn’t let him.

“No need to lie to me, Peter. I’m all ears,” Other Tony said as he scooched his chair closer to Peter, one hand on  Peter’s chin and the other running through his hair.

”You know, your birthday is coming up. I have a special surprise planned for you,” Other Tony said smoothly.

“Oh, okay...” Peter said feebly, his awkwardness taking over but  Other Tony didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact, it seemed like he was _enjoying_ Peter’s awkwardness. Peter wasn't sure how to feel about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter could feel his face getting hotter as Other Tony practically purred next to him, his lips hovering over Peter’s neck, just shy of touching the teen’s skin, and he wondered if Other Tony could feel his rapid pulse. 

“Mr. St— _Tony_...” Peter gasped out as he felt those warm lips against the corner of his mouth, only centimeters from being Peter‘s first kiss. 

“Yes?” Other Tony all but purred in Peter’s ear, pressing sweet and chaste kisses along Peter’s temple and down his jawline. 

“W-what’re you... d-doing...?” Peter asked, putting a hand on Other Tony’s arm and the other on the man’s shoulder. 

“Kissing you of course,” Other Tony said, a faint chuckle in his voice. 

“Uhm... okay...” Peter said awkwardly, earning himself another chuckle from Other Tony. 

“Nervous, sweetheart?” Other Tony asked and Peter only nodded. “That’s alright,” Other Tony said as he pulled away and half of Peter wanted him to go back to what he was doing. “You’ll be a very special birthday boy soon enough,” Other Tony promised. “But for now, Hank has a surprise for you upstairs. The ants wanted to perform for you,” Other Tony said and Peter was curious. 

In this dreamscape, anything was possible, right? So the ants were either playing really tiny instruments, or they were really large ants that played regular sized instruments. 

”Okay,” Peter said carefully. 

“Would you like to go with one of your friends? MJ perhaps?” Other Tony asked and Peter nodded. 

There was a knocking at the door and then he saw MJ walk in, but it wasn’t _his_ MJ. It was, technically speaking, _Other_ MJ, as she had buttons for eyes. She smiled at him and waved. Peter was about to say hello, but Other Tony turned his head and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, which had his face blooming scarlet. 

“Now run along, and make sure you have fun,” Other Tony said as Other MJ grabbed his arm, pulling him from his seat and leading him outside. 

Outside was even more beautiful than inside. The Other Pink Palace was lit by amber spotlights and a glowing topiary was in the yard. There was a garden filled with snapdragons and red roses, the snapdragons actually moving around as though they were alive. MJ took his hand and led him up the stairs. Peter knocked and the door suddenly began spinning, throwing the two of them inside. 

Inside there were two seats and a large stage with bright lights and it reminded Peter of going to a concert, though he’d never actually been to one before. His second guess about the ants was right, as smoke formed on the stage and the multicolored lights shone down. They were about the size of an actual man, all with buttons for eyes, and one of them stood behind a set of drums. One of the ants brought Peter and MJ giant cups of soda, like the ones at the movies, and a giant tub of popcorn. 

Mr. Pym, or Other Hank, was on the side, actually smiling instead of scowling like regular Mr. Pym and Peter could see his button eyes were gleaming, as the ant began playing the drums. Peter never thought he would see an actual man-sized ant playing the drums, or play them exceptionally well. The next thing he noticed was that it was playing songs from his playlist on his phone back in the real world. It was almost all of his favorites. He couldn’t stop grinning at the weird awesomeness of it. 

“That was... weirdly awesome...” Peter said and MJ smiled at him. 

It was kind of weird that she wasn’t talking, as usually she’d be complaining that people at most concerts(with human singers and performers) were bubblegum pop sheep with no real values or actual long-term goals. 

He found himself lying in his bed, the Lego Chewbacca and Han Solo waving at him from the Millennium Falcon, with Other Tony was running his fingers through Peter’s hair. Other Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead as the teen fell asleep. Other Tony smiled warmly, knowing something secret that made him happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The little concert might've been a little weird, but then again, so is this entire fanfic lol  
> \- More of the real Tony and Peter to come


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- More real Tony and Peter  
> \- This is like, a really weird story and I don't know where to go with it lol I know there's going to be smut, but I'm not sure what to do with it. Real Tony, or Other Tony?

Peter groaned as he woke up the next morning, in the same bed as when he fell asleep the first time. Before the weird concert of the ant playing a pure drum solo. Weird or not, it was pretty awesome. The real MJ and Ned would probably tease him about the dream, with the Other Tony getting more handsy, but Peter really didn’t care. He grabbed his laptop and called MJ before adding Ned. 

“Any more boring, sexless dreams?” MJ asked with her usual bored tone. 

“Not really boring last night, and no, there was no sex,” Peter said and laughed a little when MJ blew a raspberry in a Mr. Stark-like fashion. 

He went into detail about the romantic dinner, the garden with snapdragons and roses, as well as the concert. 

“Weird concert, keep me out of your weirdo dreams, also, are you going to screw or not? Or are you saving it until your birthday?” MJ asked. 

“Probably,” Peter said with a shrug. 

“Dude, you’re probably having these dreams because you want to have the real guy on your birthday,” Ned said. 

“We all know I do, and we all know, or at least I know, that’s never going to happen,” Peter said. 

“Well, at least bang the other guy so that you stop having the dreams,” MJ said and Peter frowned slightly. 

Some part of him almost didn’t want to stop having those dreams, even though everyone except him had buttons for eyes. It was weird, especially considering they’d be leaving the Pink Palace and Oregon soon enough and probably for good, and would be going back to New York.

“That’s just dreams though. What if I do... do that and then I can’t look the real Mr. Stark in the eye for the rest of my life?” Peter asked. 

“You barely do now,” Ned said and Peter blew a raspberry at him. 

“Well, we know the other guy is planning something for your birthday. Maybe the real guy is to, so just tell him. Worst-case scenario is that he hates your guts, but you’re too adorable for that. Best-case scenario is that you ride off into the sunset together in a brand new Audi,” MJ said. 

”You make it sound so simple,” Peter muttered. 

“It is simple. People just over complicate shit. Don’t complicate it, and it won’t turn to shit,” MJ said with a small shrug. 

“The inspiring words of wisdom. Michelle Jones,” Peter said and MJ’s eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t make _me_ tell Mr. Stark about your nerdy puppy love. We all know I’ll go into graphic detail,” she threatened and Peter bid them goodbye with the promise to help Ned finish their Lego Death Star when he got home. 

Peter jumped when he heard a knocking on the door. “Hope you’re dressed cause I’m coming in,” he heard Mr. Stark say and he put the laptop away as the man walked through the door.

“Get dressed, kid, we have five minutes before Pepper gets out of the shower and two to outrun her grandma. For an old woman, she’s surprisingly fast,” Mr. Stark said. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked as he got up, internally smiling. 

“Whatever store there is that sells _decent_ food,” Mr. Stark said and Peter smiled as he got dressed. 

Mr. Stark almost ignored the speed limit just to avoid Miss Potts’ grandmother, who Tony flipped off on the way out the driveway. 

“So, you think of what you want for your birthday, kid?” Mr. Stark asked and Peter flushed. 

“Not really,” Peter admitted. Aunt May was planning on getting him a cake, and of course he’d probably get something weird from MJ and probably Legos from Ned, and then Other Tony was planning on giving him something... _special_. 

“Well, what do you want? Legos, weird creepy dolls, a restraining order from that Wade guy?” Mr. Stark asked and Peter laughed at that. 

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter said truthfully. 

“C’mon, kid. I’m offering you whatever you want. What do kids these days like? The arcade? Xbox? PlayStation? I draw the line at drugs. Booze is a maybe,” Mr. Stark said and Peter grinned. 

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. 

“Dude, you’re going to be spending your seventeenth birthday in an old creepy house with Pepper’s grandma. If I were you, I’d ask for money at least,” Mr. Stark said. 

”Yeah, but you’re there. That’s what makes it bearable,” Peter said truthfully, refusing to make eye contact, instead fiddling with his phone. 

“You flatterer you. Ok, so Legos... probably a hundred bucks—” Mr. Stark said and he wouldn’t let Peter say no to him. “No creepy dolls. Pizza, cake, maybe an Xbox--” Mr. Stark continued. 

“I don’t need an Xbox or a PlayStation. I don’t need money either, I just want to hang out with you,” Peter said and Mr. Stark shrugged. 

“Also, you know the guys downstairs build robots, right? You could avoid Miss Potts’ grandma down there,” Peter offered and Mr. Stark shrugged again. 

“Tried meeting the neighbors. Human Jarvis was alright, James Spader looking guy, not so much,” Mr. Stark said. 

“And the guy upstairs threatened to put ants in my bed if I ever came within a five-foot radius of him again,” Mr. Stark said it so casually and Peter couldn’t help but laugh. “Also, Pepper locked up your little dream door,” Mr. Stark said and Peter frowned. 

“Why?” Peter asked. 

“Dunno, said something about seeing ants so you know Hank’s good for his word,” Mr. Stark said as he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. “Get whatever you want,” Mr. Stark said as he got out. 

Peter sighed. Why would Pepper lock up the door just because of ants? She knew Mr. Pym had an ant farm, what did the door have to do with anything? 

“So, any more fun dreams we should know about?” Mr. Stark asked as he looked at the chips and Peter flushed as he stood behind him. Mr. Stark didn’t hear him tell MJ and Ned about his dream, right? 

“Well, Mr. Pym was in it. I got to see his ants, or dream versions of them, only they were man-sized instead of in a glass container. One of them could play the drums. And MJ was in it, she’s my friend,” Peter said awkwardly. 

“Girlfriend? She hot?” Mr. Stark asked, grabbing a few bags of chips and Peter flushed darker. 

“No, regular friend. And, yeah, I guess she’s pretty. Ned likes her,” Peter said and Mr. Stark hummed. 

“So, you’re a teenage boy, any girls you got your eye on?” Mr. Stark asked as he grabbed a few steaks and hamburger meat. “You can cook, right? I don’t trust Pep’s grandma to not try and poison me some more,” Mr. Stark said and Peter nodded, smiling. 

“No, Mr. Stark. No girls,” Peter said awkwardly as he grabbed two bags of gummy worms and a soda. 

“Dude, buy a steak, I’m not leaving until you get a steak and I know you don’t have your license and I’m not letting you hitchhike,” Mr. Stark said and Peter sighed as he grabbed the cheapest one that he could find. 

“So, any boys?” Mr. Stark asked and Peter dropped the soda. 

“N-no,” Peter said, his face turning red with embarrassment. 

”Dude, I thought we were science bros since Bruce dumped me. We share secrets, I told you about that incident with Christine Everhart,” Mr. Stark said and Peter’s lip quirked. 

”Christine Everhart told the world about that incident, Mr. Stark,” Peter said and Mr. Stark shrugged. 

”She said, I said, you said, we all said something,” Mr. Stark said. 

It was so weird how Mr. Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was talking to Peter Parker, nerd, poor, virgin, like a _father_ would talk to a _son_ about dating. Peter frowned at that. 

“Hey, c’mon, I wasn’t teasing you. If you like other guys, that’s awesome. Personally, I find them less complicated than women. Just do me a favor, don’t let it be Wade,” Mr. Stark said and Peter smiled. 

”It’s not Wade, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “I... I know him. He knows me. I’d like to say we’re friends but there’s no way he’d go for a guy like me, ever. Like... he might play for the same team, but he’s way out of my league. Probably not even in the same ball park,” Peter said.

“Baseball metaphors, nice,” Mr. Stark said as he grinned, clearly amused, as he held his hand up for a high five. Peter gave it to him, still smiling. 

“Look, I’m obviously not the best guy to talk to about _dating_. But if that guy doesn’t like you back, then he’s just some creepy little loser who doesn’t know what he’s missing out on,” Mr. Stark said and Peter felt warm inside, though it was kind of awkward considering Mr. Stark was the guy. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, still smiling. 

“Kid, we’ve known each other a while and you’re one of the few people who can tolerate that fact. I’m pretty sure you can call me Tony now,” Mr. Stark— _Tony_ said and Peter grinned like the lovestruck nerdy dork he was. Thankfully, Tony had just turned to pay for the food. The cashier’s eyes got wide when she saw Tony, but she didn’t say anything. 

On the ride back wasn’t so bad, Tony blasted AC/DC while Peter ate his gummy worms, thinking about whether or not he would really tell the man. It would change everything and probably make things awkward, and even though MJ, the regular one, was overly blunt, she had a point. It didn’t have to complicate things, Peter would just admit he had an attraction... he knew he loved the man, that it wasn’t just sexual, and he figured there was a 60/40 chance of Tony taking it as a compliment. Unfortunately, that was the 40. The 60? That was Peter losing the Stark Internship and being humiliated for the rest of his life. That was the worst-case scenario with the real Tony Stark. Although if that happened, Peter really wouldn’t mind staying with the Other Tony, even if that meant seeing those weird button eyes instead of Tony’s brown ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Aunt May is going to be in the next chapter. Just a heads up


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warning: underage drinking ahead, but nobody actually gets drunk. Just tipsy and happy  
> \- Also, the wisdom of Aunt May

“You’re going to miss out on the birthday cake I bought you,” Aunt May said with obvious disappointment as Peter Skyped with her.

“I know... I’m sorry... Miss Potts’ grandma apparently thinks there’s something wrong with the house and now she doesn’t want to stay here,” Peter said hesitantly.

“That’s Miss Potts’ business, Peter. Not yours,” May pointed out.

“Yeah, but... well... I don’t know... I feel bad. I think she’s just lonely,” Peter said and he knew that was the case.

He’d overheard Miss Potts and Tony talking about it and she’d admitted that nobody else wanted to, and Peter quoted,  _ deal with her _ , and they dumped the old woman on Pepper. Apparently, that was also the real reason why Pepper locked the door. Her grandmother had been complaining about it, saying it wasn’t safe to have it unlocked, and so Pepper locked it up. The key was back in the drawer.

“Well... just be home soon. I will go there and don’t you think I won’t,” May said and Peter smiled.

“Thanks, May,” he said and she smiled.

“Happy birthday, Peter,” she said as he sighed. It was official as of today. He was seventeen years old, and probably no less nerdy than he had been before he was officially seventeen.

“So, has Oregon at least been nice to you?” she asked.

“Well, I almost fell down a well, I got poison oak, I met Wade and his cat, Wade gave me this little guy, yeah I know he’s creepy,” Peter said as he showed her the doll and her eyes grew wide as she grimaced.

“You keep that thing out of my house. That stays in Oregon,” May said and Peter laughed.

“Uh, Miss Potts’ grandma thought I was Tony’s kid from a harlot. The guy upstairs, Hank Pym, has an ant farm and apparently talks to his ants. The guys downstairs are Vision and Ultron, or Paul and James, and Vision is supposed to be psychic and Ultron builds robots. And I’ve been having dreams about an Other World with Other people in it. They have buttons for eyes, yeah, I know it’s weird,” Peter said.

“Okay... anything fun happen in this Other world?” May asked.

“Well, there’s Other Tony. He makes really great pizza and spaghetti and meatballs. There’s  Other MJ, she’s quieter than real MJ and smiles more. Other Hank Pym has man-sized ants and one of them can play the drums. There’s a garden with snapdragons and roses, the snapdragons are alive, and the Other House looks a lot better than the real house,” Peter said.

“And your uncle said my dreams were weird,” May said and Peter shrugged. “So, what’re you going to do now that you’re seventeen?” she asked.

“I don’t know. MJ wants me to confess that I have a crush on someone,” Peter said and his cheeks turned pink.

“Well, I’d agree if that someone wasn’t thirty years older than you,” May said and Peter almost dropped the laptop.  ”What ? Did you really think I didn’t know? You’ve had a crush on him since you were eleven, which was cute at first and then it got weird. It’s also been six years, it’s not going to go away like magic, Peter,” May said.

“How did you know?” Peter asked in a quiet voice.

“Well, for starters you were always talking about him before you even won the Internship. Then you started talking about him even more after you won the Internship, and you prefer to hang out with him at Stark Tower instead of with Ned,” May said.

“Circumstantial evidence at best,” Peter choked out.

”Yeah ? What do you call the little doodles in your science book?” May asked, clearly entertained. “Peter, it’s somewhat weird for a seventeen-year-old boy to have a crush on an older man. Especially one older by thirty years, but I’m not judging you. I’m just trying to keep you safe. I don’t want to see you get hurt over this,” May said.

”I won’t... probably. It’s just... an attraction, right? Teenage hormones?” he asked.

“Unless you hit puberty at eleven, then probably. But it’s been six years, and I know lovesick puppy dog eyes when I see them. I can’t tell you what to do with your life, but just know that I want to keep you safe and don’t want to see you get a broken heart over a man who everyone knows is a playboy. That’s in his title. You’ve got an entire future ahead of you. Finishing high school, college, a job as an intern for Stark Industries, something that rarely happens,” May said in a gentle voice.

”I guess... it’s weird, yeah, but I like being around him and he asked me to come with him on this trip. That’s a good sign, right?” Peter said.

“Yeah, maybe, but that might’ve just been because Colonel Rhodes would’ve said no,” May said and Peter pouted.

“Not helping,” he muttered and she smiled.

“I’ve got your back, Peter. I just want you to be happy, and if what makes you happy is having a crush, maybe even real feelings for Tony Stark, then fine. Now, if he ever hurts you, you know where the baseball bat is,” May said and he smiled.

“Thanks, May,” he said gratefully.

“Happy birthday, Peter,” she said as he hung up. It was weird knowing that his aunt knew, and had always known, about his weird crush on Tony. It was also weird thinking that Tony had given him permission to call him Tony.

MJ believed he was conjuring up the Other Tony because of his attraction to the real Tony, and Ned seemed to agree with her and the button eyes was probably just a last minute conjured up thing. Should he tell the real Tony how he felt? If anything, Peter could say it was just an attraction, even though internally he knew it wasn’t, and Tony would probably take it as a compliment. Peter jumped when he heard a knocking on the door.

“I got you a pizza and a cake and Pepper took the old lady for a drive around the town,” Tony said as he opened the door, a bottle of scotch in his hand. “And I figured the least I could do, until we’re back in New York, is give you your first adult drink. What Pepper doesn’t know can’t hurt us, right? Well, mostly me, but you get the point,” Tony said and Peter smiled.

“That’s nice,” Peter said as he followed Mr. Stark downstairs. He smiled at the sight of the cake and the pizza, and while he was grateful, he thought of Other Tony’s cooking. He partially wondered what Other Tony’s surprise would’ve been for his birthday, but he was too busy focusing on the real Tony.

“Yeah, this is... this takes the cake for crappiest birthday. Stuck in a creepy old house with an old man, a crappy pizza, and a tiny cake,” Tony said as he poured two glasses of scotch.

“It’s the best birthday I’ve ever had Mr. Stark,” Peter said. It took nothing away from his friends and his family, but how many people could say they had the  **_ real _ ** _ Tony Stark _ at their birthday? As the host for their birthday?

Tony pushed the cup towards him and Peter gingerly took it. “Cheers. Happy seventeenth birthday, Mr. Parker, and maybe when you turn twenty-one, we can do this—” Tony paused as he held up his cup and Peter’s smile managed to grow, and he knew it was in the dorkiest manner possible. “—legally, cheers,” and with that, Tony clacked their cups together and took a drink. Peter hesitated with his and once he felt the liquid against his lips, he tried to drink it, and almost coughed it up when it burned his throat.

“It tastes terrible,” Peter said, cringing slightly.

“Nah, It's an acquired taste. You get used to it, after you’re twenty-one,” Tony said as he took another drink. Peter tried again and while it still burned, it wasn’t so bad.

The pizza tasted like cardboard with cheese and thin slices of meat. “You know, I almost wish your Other guy was here. You said he made a good pizza?” Tony asked.

“It was really good,” Peter said.

“Hope the cake is better than the pizza,” Tony said as he cut Peter’s slice. It was a lot better than the pizza, and once Peter tried to drink more of the scotch, the cardboard pizza tastes somewhat better. “So, what did you want for your birthday?” Tony asked after the cake was halfway gone, the pizza forgotten, and the bottle halfway gone. Peter was feeling warm and fuzzy inside, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Well, to spend time with you. That’s always awesome,” Peter said.

”Seriously ? You’d rather spend time with me than with Ted or MK, people in your age group?” Tony asked.

“ _ N _ ed and M _ J _ , Mr. Stark... Tony—” Peter started to giggle a little. “You let me call you Tony...” Peter laughed.

”Okay , no more scotch for you. If Pepper asks, you just saw a really funny video of a cat wearing a teacup as a hat,” Tony said and Peter laughed at that.

“Nope, Tony Stark let me have scotch. I’m not drunk, I’m tipsy. I’m happy, even if Pepper’s grandma scares me and I have mixed feelings about you and Other Tony,” Peter said.

“Mixed feelings? Am I not as good as Other Tony?” Tony asked jokingly and Peter smiled.

“Other Tony can make a great pizza, and spaghetti and meatballs, but he’s not the real Tony Stark,” Peter said and Tony chuckled.

”You’ve a way with words, kid, even when you’re drunk. Oh, sorry, tipsy and happy,” Tony said and Peter lowered his eyes, licking his lower lip, which still tasted like scotch.

“You remember how I said I know the guy, and he knows me. We’re friends... I think... I don’t know if he plays for the same team, but he’s out of my league anyway and not even in the same ballpark...?” Peter asked quietly.

”Yeah , baseball metaphors, how could I forget?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Well...” Peter trailed off.

Butterflies were fluttering nervously in his stomach. The butterflies itched for Peter to tell Tony how he felt, while angry little hornets stung his insides and told him to keep quiet unless he wanted to ruin his friendship with the most awesome guy in the  world( at least in Peter’s opinion he was) and Peter frowned, thinking of MJ, Ned, and May. No matter what, even if Peter embarrassed himself in front of the one and only Tony Stark, he had his friends and his aunt. That was all that mattered.

“Well, you know how you said I could have anything I wanted for my seventeenth birthday?” Peter asked as he scooched closer to Tony.

“Yeah, I offered you money, Legos, a restraining order, creepy dolls, and you didn’t want any of it,” Tony said, his voice sounding different to Peter’s ears. His heart was hammering in his chest.

“Well, there is one thing...” and with that, Peter pressed his lips against Tony’s. The  _ real  _ Tony’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm a dick lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Major cheesiness ahead and while I like cheese, I don't know if I did good with this one lol  
> \- Kind of a short chapter, but Other Tony is going to be in the next one

Peter sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling the other man closer. He tasted like scotch, or that was Peter, but the teen didn’t care. He was kissing Tony Stark. _This_ was his first kiss. However, he found himself frowning when he noticed the older man wasn’t responding. Despite not wanting to, he pulled away, a sullen look in his eyes and a frown on his lips. 

“Peter...” Tony sighed as he put his hands on the teen’s wrists and removed them from his neck. 

“I get it...” Peter said softly, feeling as though a knife had been plunged into his gut and another into his chest. His eyes grew hot with unshed tears. 

“I’m... flattered, kid...” Tony started and Peter lowered his eyes at the nickname. That’s what all he was to _Mr. Stark_ , wasn’t he? A kid. 

“But I’m way too old for you,” Tony said and Peter put his hands on his own knees, now unsure whether or not to be embarrassed. 

“You’re not old, you’re... you,” Peter said quietly. 

“Peter, buddy, I’ve got a lot of baggage and you’ve got a hole bright future ahead of you. Finishing high school, going to college, getting drunk with some girl and regretting it in the morning, or in your case a guy, and I’m not going to take that from you,” Tony said softly. 

“You’re not taking away anything... I’ve liked you since I was eleven...” Peter said and Tony groaned. 

“That just made it weirder,” Tony said and Peter’s lip quirked in a faint smile. 

“That’s what May said,” Peter said and Tony put his hands on his face. 

“Your hot aunt knows?” Tony asked and Peter’s frown died. 

“Yeah,” Peter answered quietly. 

“Look... I’m way too old for you, and I’m not good for you, alright? This doesn’t have to change anything. We don’t need to... over complicate shit...” Tony said and Peter’s lip quirked again as he thought about MJ.

“I like you, kid. You’re one of the few good things I’ve got in this crappy life and I don’t want to ruin that,” Tony said. 

“I’ve liked you since I was eleven. And ever since you were in my apartment, telling May that I won that Internship... it’s not teenage hormones. MJ thinks I conjured up the Other you in my dreams because of it,” Peter said and Tony groaned again. 

“Dude, this is... this takes the cake for the most awkward situation I’ve ever been in,” Tony said as he sighed. 

“I’m sorry, To— _Mr. Stark_ ,” Peter corrected himself, feeling sad but understanding. It sucked. He could feel the sting of rejection, but he understood why Tony would reject him.

“Tony is fine, Peter. Look, I... I am flattered, and I like you too, but I’m way older than you, I’m not a good guy, and you deserve better,” Tony said and Peter wasn’t sure whether to feel angry or sad. Not even because he basically just got rejected by Tony Stark, but because Tony felt that way about himself. 

“That’s not true, you’re awesome. You’re funny. You’re labeled a genius for a reason. You have good intentions; you just do stupid things. Who doesn’t? Your laugh is the funniest thing, you make me smile—” Peter went on, rambling about everything he loved about Tony, and was only silenced when Tony pinched the teen’s lips between his fingers. 

“Kid... jeez... I don’t even know where to go with this... I’m forty-eight, I’m almost fifty. You’re seventeen. I met you when you were fourteen,” Tony said quietly. 

”Numbers don’t matter,” Peter said quietly. “I get it though, if you don’t like me back... I... I guess it doesn’t have to change anything... if you don’t want it to... but this is still the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Peter said. 

“Peter...” Tony muttered. 

This was new territory and Tony was treading thin ice. If Tony were a better man, he would let the _kid_ down gently. He’s not though. Tony often wondered how the kid even tolerated most of his shit, Pepper and Rhodey did, but even they had their limits.

What it was for Tony was that he did love the kid, but he was old enough to be his father. Hell, that's what Pepper's grandmother thought when she first laid eyes on Peter. Even in the store when Tony had to buy his own groceries, he had given Peter advice about dating like a father would for his son. Tony internally groaned when he realized what Peter had meant, and was somewhat unhappy to realize that Peter thought that little of himself.

 _Damn baseball metaphors_. Tony thought bitterly. Rhodey and Pepper would never look at him the same way again. Nobody would. This was weird and probably wrong on so many levels. He knew the kid since he was literally a kid. Tony didn't care what people thought of him, but he wasn't going to be the reason Peter's future went down.

"Understand, I do care about you, I just don't want to see another good thing ruined because I screwed it up," Tony said quietly.

"I do understand, I just... I get it, I do," Peter said, nodding slightly. "At least you're not disgusted," Peter said, a small smile curving his lips.

“How about this... we finish up here, I give you a better birthday party back in New York, and we... see where it goes. We'll talk it out then?” Tony asked, for once actually hesitant. 

The smile on Peter’s face was enough to melt even an old man’s heart, and what was really sad about that line was the cheese that made it was probably better than the one that had been on that pizza. 

“Okay,” Peter said, still smiling. “Can... can I have another?” Peter asked, hesitant. 

“I hope you’re asking for another kiss and not more alcohol,” Tony said and Peter laughed lightly. Peter pressed their lips together again, only this time, Tony responded. 

Peter smiled into the kiss as he felt warm hands cupping his face and he was positive nothing could ever be better than this. Not even Other Tony. Peter was sure nothing could ever ruin this moment. 

“ _What the hell?!_ ”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The cat talks and things get really weird at the end lol

Peter could honestly say the worst thing about being caught kissing Tony Stark was being caught by Pepper’s grandma. He almost would’ve preferred it be Pepper, but Peter silently wondered how much worse Pepper’s reaction would’ve been. Speak of the devil... he was about to find out. She dropped the shopping bags she was carrying in when her grandma told her what she saw and Peter had never felt more like a kid than when Pepper told him to  go to his room while  she  and Tony  discussed  it. There wasn’t even room for discussion even though Peter was seventeen. It still wasn’t eighteen, and he was just a kid, wasn’t he? Peter supposed the worst part wasn’t even being caught, as though they were committing some kind of heinous crime, it was the surprise and then the disgust he saw in her grandmother’s eyes, and the surprise and then the anger he saw in Pepper’s eyes. The real problem wasn’t even the anger in Pepper’s eyes, just that it was directed at Tony instead of him.

He could hear voices arguing downstairs, but they were Pepper and her grandmother. He didn’t even hear Tony. Then again, Tony always said that it was better to let Pepper, or anyone for that matter, vent before you try to say your piece, otherwise it just gets messier.

“This isn’t your business!” he heard Pepper yell. Her grandmother said something back. It didn’t even seem like they were yelling at Tony, but each other instead. Pepper was probably going to yell at Tony later, and Peter felt horrible knowing that for a fact and knowing that it was his fault.

There was a knocking on his door as the voices quieted down and Pepper walked in, her face slightly red and her hair looking frizzy.

“Hey, Peter,” she said in a rough voice. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’m sorry it caused trouble. I’m not sorry for doing it,” Peter said in a tight voice. Pepper gave him a hesitant smile.

“It’s okay... just... wasn’t expecting that... it’s... her. It’s not your fault, Tony should’ve been the responsible one,” Pepper said and that felt like a punch in the gut.

“It is my fault, because _I_ kissed _him_ ,” Peter said in a clipped tone. Pepper blinked with surprise before she sighed heavily. “I don’t regret it, Miss Potts. And it’s not her business. Nothing happened until today. It was one kiss,” Peter said, even though he’d like it to be more.

“It’s okay, Peter... just... I need to get more groceries. Do... do you want to come with? Tony’s coming,” she said.

“Why? Everyone will just think you’re my parents and that’ll make it more awkward,” Peter said and she flinched but he could tell she knew it was true.

“Alright... there’s steaks in the freezer,” Pepper said. He knew that, having been with Tony when he bought them, but didn’t comment.

“What’d she say?” Peter asked before she could leave.

“Just called Tony a pedophile, said he was going to burn in Hell, and when she found out you were seventeen, she took down the pedophile bit and said Tony was still going to burn in Hell. Other than that, not much,” Pepper admitted.

“She can mind her own business,” Peter said and Pepper chuckled humorlessly.

“Peter, she has no business. That’s why she gets into other people’s,” she said before clapping him on the shoulder. “It’s not going to start any problems. She hates publicity, ironic, huh?” Pepper asked and Peter shrugged.

“I don’t regret it, but I kissed him,” Peter said in a small voice.

“I know, it’s okay. Just... weird... but it’s okay. Won’t be long,” Pepper said softly before leaving.

Peter called MJ, not wanting to face May and Ned wasn’t available. He told her everything.

“Is the grandma still home?” MJ asked and Peter shrugged.

“If she was, she probably would’ve insulted me by now,” Peter said, not really caring if she insulted him. He would’ve preferred she insult him than Tony.

“COCKBLOCK!” MJ shouted, really loudly, and Peter muted her, eyes wide as he stared at the door. Nothing happened. The house, old and creaky as it was, didn’t even creak.

“Dude, not cool,” Peter said as he unmuted it and she shrugged.

“Well, are you going to visit Other Tony now?” MJ asked.

“I don't know,” Peter said awkwardly. “Miss Potts locked the door,” he added.

“So? Just get the key. It’s probably where she left it. Also, good for you. You went with underage drinking and finally got your balls,” MJ said with one of her rare smiles.

“Yeah, thanks for congratulating me for embarrassing myself in front of Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Pepper Potts’ offensive grandma,” Peter said sarcastically.

“Just let me know if you bang the other guy, just do me a favor and leave me out of your weirdo dreams,” MJ said and Peter raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to tell you if I have sex with Other Tony or not, but you want me to keep you out of the dream when I have no control over it and you’re calling me the weirdo?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. I want to know if you popped your dream cherry or not, but want you to keep me out of your dreams. And you are a weirdo. It’s quite simple, Peter,” MJ said.

“Bye, MJ,” Peter said with a small smile as he ended the call and he groaned. The sad thing was, this wasn’t the worst birthday he’d ever had. It was still the best.

Peter drummed his fingers against his thigh as he thought about the Other Tony. He said Peter would be a very special birthday boy, and it’s not like Pepper’s grandma could bother him when he was with the Other Tony. Other Pepper’s grandma probably didn’t even exist in that world. _They’re just dreams though._ Peter thought absentmindedly. _Yeah, but they stopped after Pepper locked the door._ Another voice told him. _Why would the door matter?_ Peter asked himself. Just go unlock the door. _You’ll feel better once you do._ A little voice told him. Against better judgment, he listened to that little voice.

He went downstairs, listening for any source of sound, and heard nothing. He grabbed the key off the key holder where Pepper left it and went to the living room, listening for the sound of the car. Nothing. He unlocked the door and actually gasped with surprise when he felt a gust of wind against his cheeks. He wasn’t sleeping and he could see the tunnel that led into the other world.

“Holy shit,” Peter said breathlessly. That meant they weren’t dreams and that the other world and the Other Tony were _real_.

He crawled through the passage and made his way out the other side, seeing that little portrait and he actually grinned as he made his way into the kitchen. He saw a huge, blue frosted cake with seventeen lit candles. Written in white frosting was those two words. _Happy birthday_.

There was a huge pizza, pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese, and he could see the cheese coming out of the sides of the crust, a giant bottle of coke that was already cold, curly fries, and there was a note next to the pizza. He read the note before he even touched the food.

_Dearest Peter,_

_Vision and Ultron invited you downstairs after dinner. I hope you like the pizza and the cake. You can have your present from me once you come back. Love, Tony._

Peter was genuinely curious to see what his present was going to be. He ate at least five slices of pizza, two slices of the cake, and drank half of the bottle before he was full. He walked outside, seeing that it was still nighttime. Was it always nighttime in this world? He almost had a heart attack when he heard a cat meowing at him. He looked up to see the black cat on the porch roof above him.

“Wade has a cat like you at home... you’re the Other Cat, right?” Peter asked. The cat leapt down and landed on the railing by the basement stairs and shook its head. Peter noticed that it didn’t have buttons for eyes. He also almost didn’t realize the cat had started _speaking_.

“No. I’m not the other anything. I’m me,” _he_ said. He spoke with an English accent and had kind of a condescending tone. The cat tilted his head to one side, greenish blue eyes glinting.

”You... you don’t have button eyes, but if you’re the same cat, how can you talk?” Peter asked, surprised.

“I just can. I wouldn’t expect a mere mortal like yourself to understand,” he said and Peter felt insulted.

“Mortal? So you’re immortal?” Peter asked.

“I am a god compared to you. The annoying quim in the red and black suit says the author couldn’t think of anyone else. Now the imbecile calls me Lo _kitty_ ,” the cat said.

”So, what’s your real name?” Peter asked, wondering what was weirder. Wade or the cat. The cat didn’t answer, it just huffed at him as he leapt from the railing and onto a large fallen tree.

“Cats don’t talk at home,” Peter said, feeling unsure about this entire conversation and situation.

”No?” the cat asked, still in that condescending tone.

“Nope,” Peter said. The cat climbed the trees upended roots, head held high and proud.

”Well, you’re clearly the expert on these things,” the cat said dryly.

“Come back, please?” Peter asked, trying to be polite. “How’d you get here?” he asked.

“I’ve been coming here for a while,” the cat said as he disappeared behind a thick root that stuck up and then reappeared from a large knot hole beside Peter, startling him. “It’s a game we play. He...” he indicated towards the house. “... hates cats, and me, and tries to keep me out. But he can’t, of course,” the cat continued, poking his head down into the knot hole and then it popped out of another knot hole, ten feet away. “I come and go as I please,” the cat said.

Peter was skeptical. ”The Other Tony hates cats?” he asked. The cat soon looked contemptuous. Scornful.

“He’s enjoying himself with you. The previous brat wanted a sister. The brat before her wanted a father. You’re the first teenager,” the cat said.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. “He’s awesome,” Peter added and the cat shook its head.

“You probably think this world is a dream come true. You’re wrong. I would’ve figured that you would've found something to be wrong with the silence of your friend. Your... other friend,” the cat said.

”You mean MJ?” Peter asked and the cat shrugged lightly.

“Why’s she quiet in this world?” Peter asked.

“Why don’t you ask the Other Stark?” the cat asked before he dropped into a crouch and froze, sensing something. He scrambled across the roof and disappeared around the corner.

Peter shrugged, still skeptical, and headed down to Vision and Ultron’s, their door wide open. Instead of the small apartment in Peter’s world, it was an enormous, darkened theater with dim rows of seats and a _gigantic_ screen. It was like a home movie theater, but the screen was even bigger than the ones at the good theaters. A bright light came towards him and Peter saw that it belonged to one of the robots and the light was coming from his chest. It led him past the rows and rows of robots to a front seat by the Other MJ.

“Hey,” he said and she smiled at him.

“What’s this movie about?” Peter asked and she put a finger to her lips as the screen came on.

It was that really awesome superhero movie about the artificial intelligence program that was created to protect the world, but ended up being genocidal so the team of superheroes had to fight the robot in another country. Yes, Peter Parker, seventeen-year-old boy, cried when the speedster villain turned hero died protecting one of the other heroes, who was protecting a kid. Peter then figured that Vision and Ultron were also actors, and they just called each other by their respective names from the movie. Peter would admit to thinking that it sucked that Ultron was inevitably destroyed and clapped along with MJ and the other robots at the end of the movie. Though surprisingly nobody in the movie had buttons for eyes. At the end Vision and Ultron stood in front of all the seats, looking like their movie counterparts(which was weird for Ultron considering he was currently a robot and not a person), but Vision had buttons for eyes, Vision with the yellow stone inside of his forehead, and they bowed for the audience and all of them, Peter, Other MJ, and the robots, clapped.

Other MJ bid him a goodbye as he made his way up the stairs where Other Tony was standing, and Peter didn’t notice Other MJ lose her smile when she saw Other Tony. As Other Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, he turned his head to look down at the guilty and sad looking MJ. Other Tony glared at her and makes a huge, false smile and then pointed at her. She just lowered her head and Peter didn’t even notice.

Peter was rambling about the movie and Other Tony was smiling, positively beaming, as he listened.

“You do like it here, don’t you, Peter?” Other Tony asked and Peter nodded, grinning ear to ear.

“You could stay here you know,” Other Tony said as he led him into the kitchen and Peter saw that the food was gone.

”I could?” Peter asked with surprise. He thought he wouldn’t see the Other Tony again after he went back to New York, or he would still be in Peter’s dreams.

Then again, Peter knew for a fact that he was awake when he opened that door, which meant that Other Tony and this entire world was in fact real. Other Tony smiled and nodded, one arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders, holding him close, and his other hand was on Peter‘s other arm.

“There’s just one tiny, little thing we need to do,” Other Tony said and Peter felt his stomach clench.

“What?” he asked hesitantly.

Other Tony noticed this and smiled gently, _patiently_.

“It’s not important _right now_ ,” Other Tony said and Peter noted the wistfulness in his voice. Other Tony sat him down at his place at the table and pulled his chair next to Peter’s, his hands never once leaving the boy.

“Do you want your surprise?” Other Tony asked and Peter could only nod.

Peter gasped when he felt warm lips against his own and Other Tony took advantage of Peter’s open mouth, and Peter’s knees shook and he was grateful he was sitting down, when he felt a warm, wet tongue against his lips and in his mouth. Other Tony’s hands moved to cup Peter’s face and it reminded the teen of when he kissed the real Tony, warm hands cupping his face. Peter’s kiss with the real Tony had been slower than this, and there hadn’t been time to add tongue, and this was new and Other Tony was dominating the kiss, exploring Peter’s mouth with his tongue and Peter moaned into the kiss.

He barely noticed Other Tony’s hand moving from his face and down his neck, warm fingertips leaving tingles on his skin, and running down his chest and over his stomach. He broke the kiss when he felt Other Tony’s hand on his belt buckle.

“What’re you doing?” Peter asked, eyes wide, pupils blown, and lips swollen. Other Tony grinned and Peter noticed how... _shark_ like it was. If the theme from that really old movie with the giant killer shark started playing, Peter was sure he would freak out.

“Giving you your present, silly,” Other Tony said in a simple tone, as though it was obvious. “And...” Other Tony purred in Peter’s ear, causing the teen to shiver slightly. “Nobody’s going to be bothering us,” that sounded like Heaven, but was Peter really about to do this?

This world was real. Or, maybe Peter fell asleep after his call with MJ and he was dreaming, but he didn’t think he did. Was he about to have sex, dream or not, with this Tony instead of the real Tony? The button eyes weren’t as off putting as before, as Peter had gotten used to them, but still... if this world was real, then he’d be giving his virginity to a fake Tony instead of the real Tony, and Peter still didn’t know what this Tony wanted him to do so that Peter could stay. This... this world couldn’t be real, could it? Magic wasn’t really real, was it?

“Is... is this a...” Peter swallowed thickly. “Is this a dream?” he asked in a small voice. Other Tony simply smiled.

”It can be very real, Peter. I can be very real. There won’t ever be any shame or embarrassment here. No worries about some old hag or even nosy reporters. Now come upstairs, I want to show you something,” Other Tony said and he had to lift Peter up from his seat, not because Peter refused to move but because his legs were practically jelly.

Other Tony led him upstairs but instead of going to Peter’s room, they went into the one that Miss Potts and the real Tony were sharing in Peter's world. The door opened and Peter’s stomach and heart fluttered when he saw the warm candlelight and the rose petals that led from the door to the bed, each rose petal in the shape of a heart. Even the bed was shaped like a heart and so were the pillows, the blanket being red, the pillows black, and it looked like silk. Peter sighed softly when he felt Other Tony press against him from behind, Peter’s chest to his back, and warm lips were touching Peter’s neck.

“Do you like it?” Other Tony asked and Peter nodded, unable to speak.

“It can be yours, Peter,” Other Tony said and Peter gasped when he felt teeth being added, light nibbles sending tingles over his skin and warm shivers down his spine.

“I love you, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So how was it? More to come ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mostly mild stuff in this chapter, but still an adult chapter

Peter was shaking as Other Tony led him towards the heart-shaped bed and laid him down gingerly onto his back, the teen’s head resting on the pillows and Other Tony was hovering over him, pressing kisses on his skin. On his temple, down his jawline, to his neck, kissing... nibbling... _licking_. Peter gasped when Other Tony found a sensitive spot on his neck and Peter could feel Other Tony grinning as he sucked on that spot. Tingles were running over Peter’s skin, he was shivering, and he could feel heat pooling in his lower region.

Those three words echoed in Peter’s head, repeated like a mantra, and he felt unsure. Those three words had been said with Tony’s voice, but it wasn’t Tony. It was Other Tony, not the real one. Other Tony was offering him the chance to stay in this world, where it was a lot better than the real world. No Flash, no Christine Everhart, hell there could probably be Other May and Other Ned, there was already Other MJ, and obviously Other Tony... but that was it. They were all Other, not the originals. This world was real, but it wasn’t the original world. Peter wouldn’t stay, he couldn’t, but... he could enjoy this... right?

He jerked out, his hips thrusting up, and he gasped when he felt a hand touching him _there_. A low chuckle vibrated in his ear before he felt teeth on the lobe. He tried to grab Other Tony’s shoulders, but each of his wrists were taken into one of Other Tony’s hands and held on either side of his head.

“Let me take care of you, darling,” Other Tony purred and Peter’s heart fluttered.

This world... it was real. Peter knew that, but he wouldn’t stay. He couldn’t. This world was better than the real world, no Flash, no Christine Everhart, no judgment, but if this world was real then that meant... he’d be giving his virginity to a fake Tony, not the real Tony. Could he really do that?

“What’re you thinking about, sweetness?” Other Tony whispered huskily in his ear.

“Tony,” Peter whimpered out. Peter wasn’t so sure now.

“I’m Tony,” Other Tony said.

“You’re the other Tony,” Peter pointed out.

“I can be the real Tony. I can be a better Tony,” Other Tony said.

“I don’t want a _better_ Tony,” Peter admitted and if the Other Tony could, he would probably be blinking with surprise right now.

Other Tony sighed and lowered his head to Peter’s shoulder.

“I can be Tony, Peter,” Other Tony said.

“Yeah, but...” Other Tony pressed a finger to Peter’s lips, silencing him, a warm smile on his face.

“Sweetheart, don’t worry about all those problems anymore. They exist in that world. Your world’s Tony... that’s filled with all kinds of problems. Christine Everhart, bullies, nosy media, they’d never accept it. I accept you. I love you,” Other Tony said and Peter’s heart fluttered at the three words while his stomach clenched at the use of Christine Everhart’s name.

He knew that was true. Flash already bullied him enough as it was, and Tony Stark had bigger problems to worry about than some poor _kid_ from Queens. The media would call Tony even crueler names than Pepper’s grandma had, even though nothing had ever happened until Peter was seventeen years old. Peter was risking the slandering of Tony’s name. He didn’t want that. With Other Tony, he didn’t have to worry about that.

“Aunt May...” Peter murmured.

“She can be here too, Peter,” Other Tony promised but Peter couldn’t picture Aunt May with buttons for eyes.

“Let me take care of you, at least for tonight, love,” Other Tony said before pressing their lips together. “And after tonight, I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you, Aunt May, everything will be all better,” Other Tony promised, resuming the kissing and Peter sighed into the kiss. That sounded really nice.

Other Tony’s hands found the hem of his shirt and his fingers gripped it and Peter hesitated when Other Tony pulled his shirt off him. He was lean, compact, and wasn’t in bad shape, but he scared.

“Beautiful,” Other Tony purred and Peter flushed at the praise.

Other Tony began trailing kisses down Peter’s neck and down to his chest, exploring every spot of skin. Peter yelped and gasped when he felt warm wetness on his chest, on one of his sensitive buds. Heat pooled in his groin and he moaned at the feeling, jerking at the feeling of his jeans being too tight, and whined. It earned him a low chuckle that sent tingles over his skin and shivers through his body. Other Tony’s hot tongue traveled to Peter’s other sensitive bud and Peter jerked at the feeling, not knowing how sensitive they could be and moaning at how sensitive they were.

Fingers found Peter’s buckle and the teen began to tremble. This was going to happen, wasn’t it? Peter could always say no, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted too. He wanted the real Tony to be doing this, but he didn’t want to be the reason Tony’s name and company went into the dirt, even if nothing happened before Peter was seventeen years old. Sex, no sex, he wanted _Tony_.

“T-Tony,” Peter whimpered out.

“Shh,” Other Tony said softly as he undid Peter’s belt, pulling it from the loops on his jeans and Peter was shaking like a leaf.

Other Tony undid the button of his jeans and used his _teeth_ to pull down the zipper.

“I-I-I--” Peter stuttered out. Warm lips pressed against his again, silencing him. Peter’s hands found Other Tony’s shirt, one on his bicep and the other clinging onto his back, as Other Tony dominated the kiss and Peter’s jeans were pulled down just down his thighs.

“I.. I can’t...” Peter whimpered.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. MJ would call him a pussy and he really didn’t give a damn. Tony’s face and _brown_ eyes, not black button ones, popped into his mind. Peter couldn’t slander Tony’s name and destroy his company, and at the same time he couldn’t have sex with a fake Tony. It was probably creepy on so many levels. Tony knew, somewhat, that Peter was having these dreams with him in them, but he didn’t know the extent of it. Tony could never know, and Peter couldn’t do it.

Other Tony stopped what he was doing. “You can’t what? Let me give you your birthday present?” Other Tony asked, a strange note in his voice. It almost sounded hurt and while Peter felt bad, he couldn’t do it.

“I... I can’t... I’m sorry...” Peter said hesitantly. Other Tony stared at him for a moment before he smiled gently, patiently.

“That’s alright, Peter. I understand completely,” Other Tony said and Peter felt relief. “But, I would at least like to have a _taste_ first,” Other Tony said and Peter tilted his head, confused and curious.

Brown eyes met black button ones and Peter’s breathing hitched and his thighs clamped together when he felt Other Tony’s hand going into his boxers, black and old, faded into a dull, dark gray, and wrap around his cock. His hand was so warm and calloused, just like Tony’s. Peter could only watch with wide eyes as Other Tony pulled it out, the tip already reddening and starting to drip pre-cum.

“T-Tony,” Peter gasped as he watched Other Tony lick his lips before a kiss was placed to the head and Peter jerked.

It was so different than when Peter had done it to himself, looking at a magazine with Tony on it, as Peter had no control over how fast or slow the hand moved, didn’t have such a firm grip, had softer hands than Other Tony and the real Tony, and he had never felt lips on it before. Other Tony was stroking him as he put the head in his mouth, slow and almost hesitant, as though this was the first time Other Tony had done something like this.

Sweat was forming on his temples, glistening on his chest. His hands found the blanket, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white, and his toes _curled_ inside of his shoes. He could feel himself throbbing in Other Tony’s mouth and it ached so wonderfully. His entire body was heating up as his legs trembled and his thighs quivered.

“T-Tony,” Peter moaned out as he felt Other Tony swallowing him down, slightly choking at first but soon swallowing him whole, and Peter’s hips jerked up into that warm mouth.

Warm hands, firm and strong hands, held his hips down as Other Tony began moving his head up and down and Peter was putty in his hands. That warm, wet tongue trailed along the underside and Peter was shaking, moaning and gasping, arching his back and jerking his hips up, pushing himself deeper into that mouth.

All too soon, Peter could feel his stomach clenching and tightening, his loins aching and practically burning, as his orgasm was approaching.

“T-Tony... guh-guhnna...” Peter moaned and Other Tony gave a hard suck and Peter was done for.

He moaned wantonly as he came, right into Other Tony’s mouth. He came a lot, he knew that, and Other Tony swallowed it all, and judging by the noises he was making, the slurping and the moaning... Peter knew he was enjoying it too. Other Tony sounded almost hungry, and Peter flushed even darker when he thought of what that meant in this case.

Peter fell back against the pillows, his chest heaving. That was the best orgasm he’d ever had. Other Tony pulled Peter’s boxers back up, but pulled his jeans off along with his shoes before lying next to Peter, pulling him up so that Other Tony’s arm was wrapped around him and able to hold him up and close, and he held Peter’s face with the other hand. A warm smile was on Other Tony’s face.

“I’m sorry...” Peter whispered, feeling tears welling in his eyes.

“Don’t be, Peter,” Other Tony said softly, pressing his forehead against Peter’s hair despite it being sweaty and slightly damp. “We’ll do that when you’re ready,” Other Tony promised and Peter felt a small smile forming on his lips, before he frowned again. He was going to fall asleep here, and wake up in the real world, where he’d have to deal with the consequences.

“What... what did you want me to... do... to stay?” Peter asked hesitantly.

Other Tony smiled happily. “It doesn’t matter right now,” he said as he ran his fingers over Peter’s temple. “Just go to sleep, Peter,” Other Tony said and Peter snuggled into Other Tony’s chest. “I love you,” Other Tony whispered in his ear as Peter fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? More to come ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Adult stuff in the beginning, more of the Coraline plot afterwards ;)

Peter sighed as he began to awake, blinking away the blurriness of sleep before blanching with surprise.

“I’m still here?” he asked himself, sitting up almost instantly, the sleepiness gone.

The room was the same, the rose petals still leading from the door to the heart-shaped bed, the lighting like that of a warm candelight, and a low chuckle made Peter shiver. A warm arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down.

“Good morning,” Other Tony whispered, his lips brushing Peter’s forehead as he pulled the teen close.

Peter’s cheeks turned red when he remembered what happened the previous night. He’d gotten his first blowjob from Tony Stark... well... _Other_ Tony Stark. He’d chickened out of sex, but Other Tony had wanted a _taste_.

“I thought...” Peter mumbled into Other Tony’s chest.

He thought he’d wake up in his world, not this one, and would see the real Tony. Why hadn’t he? Other Tony promised to take care of it, and him, and said that Aunt May would be here, but wouldn’t she have buttons for eyes too and not be the real Aunt May?

“I told you already, Peter, I took care of it,” Other Tony said as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.

It sounded really nice, to be able to let Other Tony take care of the problems he had, but he couldn’t really stay in this world, could he? He still had school, his Internship, unless he lost that because he’d kissed Tony. Pepper had seemed understanding, but everything would probably just get complicated later on. He couldn’t just ditch Aunt May, and Ned, and MJ, but they didn’t really need him. Ned and MJ didn’t at least. Aunt May... she’d already lost Uncle Ben, she didn’t need to lose her nephew too. Peter really didn’t see how Aunt May, without buttons for eyes, could be able to stay in this world. She was in New York, this was Oregon, and Peter sincerely doubted she’d even want to.

Peter jerked a little when he felt Other Tony’s hand, the one not in his hair, travelling down his stomach, fingertips brushing against his skin and leaving tingles behind, and his fingers toyed with the band of his boxers. Peter could already feel himself stirring in his boxers and he flushed, hiding his face in Other Tony’s chest, causing Other Tony to chuckle.

“I’ve got you, love,” Other Tony said as he dipped his fingers in, then his hand, and Peter gasped as he felt those warm fingers against his cock, a firm hand taking a hold of it.

Peter clung onto Other Tony instantly, one hand gripping Other Tony’s shoulder and the other reached down to grab his wrist, but Other Tony didn’t cease his ministrations. If anything, he quickened them. Peter began moaning as Other Tony ran his thumb over the head of his cock and he could feel the pre-cum soiling his boxers.

“T-Tony...” Peter gasped out as that hand stroked him, up and down.

Stroking and rubbing, up and down. Peter’s toes curled into the sheet as his thighs quivered and he felt himself trembling.

“That’s it, Peter,” Other Tony purred in his ear. “Let go,” he said and Peter did, not bothering to hold back his high-pitched whines and short, raspy gasps.

He could feel his body quickly heating up, his entire face burning with embarrassment and pleasure at the same time. He dug his nails into Other Tony’s shoulder and his wrist, but it barely fazed him. He thrust his hips up into Other Tony’s touch involuntarily when Other Tony’s fingers gripped his hair and pulled his head back, baring Peter’s neck to him. Peter let out a wanton moan, one that made him feel like some kind of million-dollar whore, when he felt Other Tony’s teeth sink into his neck, into that sensitive spot and Peter threw his head back. He felt slight pain and then warmth on his skin, but ignored it in favor of the pleasure from feeling Other Tony licking and sucking at his neck. Teeth scraped his skin and he was done for. He sputtered and jerked and cried out when he came, soiling himself completely.

Peter sighed as he came down from his high, face flushed and still trembling.

“Beautiful,” Other Tony purred as he pulled his hand out, which was coated in Peter’s release and Peter’s flush darkened and he let out a shaky gasp as he watched Other Tony lick his own hand clean.

“ _Delicious_ ,” Other Tony whispered huskily into his ear and Peter lowered his eyes.

Other Tony pulled away. “I’ve got a surprise for you, but I’ll let you get dressed first,” he said quietly as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter blinked when a pair of new clothes appeared on the bedside table. A navy blue sweater, black jeans, tennis shoes, and white socks. Other Tony pressed another kiss to Peter’s lips, sticking his tongue into Peter’s mouth and Peter moaned at the feeling of the wet appendage dancing with his own tongue. He could taste himself on Other Tony’s tongue and it was weirdly erotic. Other Tony pulled away and Peter noticed that it was hesitant and Peter stared when he saw Other Tony already dressed.

“I... need a shower...” Peter murmured quietly and Other Tony chuckled.

”You know where it is,” Other Tony said before pulling away and walking out of the room.

Peter was quick with his shower and hurried to get dressed. He was surely missed right now. He made his way to the door and quickly pulled on it before almost panicking. Why was the door locked? He pulled on it as hard as he could and it didn’t even budge. The key was in Peter’s world, why was the door locked? Peter stopped when he smelled something cooking.

He made his way into the kitchen and saw a woman with long, dark hair standing there.

“Uhm... where’s Oth—Tony?” Peter asked hesitantly.

The woman turned around, revealing her face, and Peter almost hugged her, realizing it was Aunt May, but he stopped himself, realizing that it was an _Other_ May. She had buttons for eyes.

"Hey, Peter,” Other May said with May’s voice and May's smile.

“H-hi,” Peter stuttered out. “Where’s... Tony?” Peter asked.

Other May stared at him, still smiling, her button eyes gleaming.

“He’s freshening up, Peter,” she said.

“I’m... I’m going to find... Oth—MJ,” he said.

“Okay, Peter, don’t be too long,” May said with that same smile and Peter went out the door, trying not to dart outside.

It was still nighttime out and there was a full moon in the sky. He made his way to the Other Garden and to the steep hillside trail, running down the path. He passed the orchard which was lush with green leaves and ripe with red fruit. He almost yelped when he heard a cat meowing and he saw the cat at his feet, an unimpressed glare in its greenish blue eyes.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” the cat asked as he trotted along by Peter’s feet.

“Well, I was trying to go back, but the door was locked,” Peter admitted as he continued walking, seeing the sky brighten and the apple trees turned to wire-thin shapes. “Something’s wrong... Shouldn’t the old well be here?” Peter asked.

The remnants of the trees and the sky and the ground give way to a pale, empty nothingness. No ground or shadows.

“There’s nothing out here. It’s the empty part of this world. He only made what he knew would impress you,” the cat explained.

“But why? Why does he want to impress me?” Peter asked as they walked over the horizon.

“He just wants something to love, I think. Something that isn’t himself, or maybe he’d just love something to eat,” the cat said and Peter blanched at the cat’s words.

“Eat?” Peter asked quietly.

He hadn’t seen Other Tony eat either times he’d made dinner, and he didn’t know if Other Tony was ever really hungry or not, and the only thing he’d ever really eaten was... Peter’s face bloomed red and the cat stared at him.

“You look like you’re holding in a dirty little secret,” the cat commented.

“What do you mean... eat?” Peter asked in a high voice.

The cat stared at him, its head tilted.

“What do you think I mean?” the cat asked.

Peter didn’t answer, he couldn't bring hismelf to. He really didn't know what to say.

“He’s not going to eat me,” Peter muttered.

“I don’t know. How do you taste?” the cat asked and Peter’s face turned scarlet.

“You’re actually the first teenager,” the cat said.

“Yeah, you said that before,” Peter said quietly.

“It’s new territory, obviously. A hormone addled teenager instead of a greedy little child,” the cat said and Peter wasn’t sure his face could get any more red.

A shape suddenly rose in front of them in the whiteness and became the beautiful Other House. The entire Other World reformed from the whiteness.

“How can you walk away from something and still come back to it?” Peter asked.

“Walk around the world,” the cat said.

“Small world,” Peter said, shivering.

The cat suddenly tensed, focused on a shrub.

“Hang on,” the cat said before bounding toward the shrub.

He chased out a cute little mouse and before Peter could blink, the cat had it pinned.

“Wait, isn’t he Tony’s?” Peter asked with wide eyes.

The cat gave it a swift blow of its paw, knocking the mouse into the air and he caught it in his mouth. He gave it a quick, killing bite, making Peter gasp as the mouse transformed into a big, dead rat. The cat dropped the rat on the ground.

“I don’t like rats at the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm. Ants really are more reliable than rats, regardless of the size,” the cat said before he picked up the rat and headed off.

Peter wanted to say something like good kitty, but figured the cat would probably insult him. “If you want more answers, you might feel inclined to look in the mirror,” the cat said before disappearing from Peter’s sight.

Peter sighed as he went back inside the house. There was a lot wrong with this world, and that sucked, and it made Peter feel weird and conflicted. What was Other Tony supposed to be? Why buttons for eyes? Was he some kind of monster, like that thing from that really old movie _IT_? Peter lowered his eyes as he thought about it. He let Other Tony touch him, not all the way but enough, and he knew it was so wrong on so many levels, but there was some little piece of him that didn’t want to leave. The two major upsides to this world as that there was no Flash and no nosy media, aka Christine Everhart, both of which meant no judgment.

It was also kind of Tony. At least, his voice, face, and body were. His eyes and cooking skills were the only real things that varied from the real Tony Stark, and... Peter hadn’t once heard him talk about anything related to engineering. Not even in passing. It wasn’t the real Tony, and while Peter wanted the real Tony, he didn’t want to hurt Tony’s reputation and company if anyone, Everhart, found out about one stupid birthday kiss even if Peter initiated it. Just because he was seventeen, and had met Tony when he was fourteen, and became his Intern at fourteen years old. Nobody would believe him, at least not anyone close to Peter. He could already picture the homophobic language Flash would spew at him, and the insults that would be hurled towards Tony and his reputation. Was it wrong of Peter to want to stay despite knowing it was wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wisdom from Pepper's grandma and a conflict of interest  
> \- Also, Nebula and Quill. Couldn't think of a third person

Peter sighed as he walked back into the house. Maybe if he just asked the Other Tony why the door was locked, maybe he’d give Peter the key or just unlock it, but would that seem like a rude thing to ask? Maybe he could just casually ask why the door was locked? It wasn’t like Pepper’s grandma existed in this world, and this was what was behind the door in the first place. The first thing Peter noticed was that Other Aunt May was no longer in the kitchen, and the house sounded completely silent.

“Tony? Aunt May?” Peter called and there was no answer.

There was a lot wrong with this world, but there was a lot wrong with Peter’s world too. At least in this world, Peter didn’t have to worry about bullies and spiteful media, but there was still finishing school and college and his career to think about. The cat told Peter to look in the mirror, so he did. He went to the mirror at the end of the hallway, seeing only his reflection.

“Look in the mirror for answers...” Peter muttered as he put his hand on it before almost panicking. His hand went right through, as though it was water instead of glass.

Was this even safe? He didn’t feel any pain, and his hand didn’t feel wet either, so he went through, stepping over the wall and into the mirror and into what was actually another room on the other side.

It was completely dark inside and Peter could just barely make out the outline of a sagging iron bed and he almost started to hyperventilate when he heard a soft ghostly moan.

“Who’s there?” Peter asked, unashamed to say he was scared.

“Be quiet! The Beldam might be listening!” a girl’s voice said from the bed and Peter saw that there was a faint glow underneath the stained cover.

“You... you mean Tony? Other Tony?” Peter asked as he stepped towards the bed and pulled back the sheets.

The dimly glowing ghosts of two children, all with buttons for eyes, sat up after he pulled the sheet away. One was slightly blue in the skin and had black hair and a purple suit without sleeves, a girl. The second was a boy with blonde hair, wearing blue jeans, a red flannel over a gray shirt, and he had the pieces of a smashed Walkman in his hands.

“Who are you?” Peter asked, trying not to shake.

“Don’t remember our names... but I remember my real mom...” the boy said in a wistful voice.

“Why are you all here?” Peter asked.

“He spied on our lives through the doll’s eyes,” the ghost girl said.

“And saw that we weren’t happy... I wanted my mom to come back... I wanted to know who my dad was...” the little boy said.

“I wanted a sister who cared about me... to be father’s favorite...” the girl said.

“He didn’t look anything like David Hasselhoff... More like Kurt Russell... and he made a copy of my mom with button eyes...” the boy said.

”Gamora was nice and let me win... My father loved me as his favorite...” the girl said.

”He’s... he’s not a monster... is he?” Peter asked hesitantly.

Did he _kill_ these kids? The cat said, twice, that Peter was the first teenager, but Peter didn’t know there were two kids involved, and _dead_.

“What did he do?” Peter asked quietly.

“We let him sew the buttons in our eyes. He lives by taking years off our lives,” the boy said quietly.

“He’s not going to hurt you though,” the girl said and Peter wasn’t sure on whether to feel guilty or relieved.

“He likes you... he’s never put this much energy into it, but he’s been preying on the other one now,” the boy said and Peter felt guilty.

“Who? N-not Tony... the real one, or Miss Potts?” Peter asked quickly and the boy shook his head.

“She wanted the door locked for a reason. To protect you and herself,” the boy said and Peter blinked with surprise.

”Miss Potts’ _grandma_? I thought he... you know... you were so young... and he’d have a lot of years off you guys... right?” Peter asked.

“I was eight. About thirty years from me. She still has a lot of life left, she’s not really that old,” the boy said.

“He won’t hurt you,” the girl said.

“How can you be sure?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Because, you’re the first teenager,” the girl said.

“Why do people keep saying that?” Peter asked.

“Because it’s true,” the boy said.

“Well, I need to go home... it’s really great here but after you guys...” Peter wasn’t even sure what to say. The Other Tony _killed kids_? Or... he took years off their lives by sewing buttons into their eyes? That was the same thing as killing someone, wasn’t it?

Peter looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say or think.

“Well, I'm not supposed to be here and I don’t know how to get out. The door was locked... and he can’t keep me in the dark forever... not if he wants to take my life...” Peter said breathlessly.

The ghosts shook their heads.

”He won’t take your life,” the ghost girl said and Peter frowned.

“Does that change what he did? To you two?” he asked.

“No, but that was our choice. He doesn’t have to sew the buttons in your eyes. At least, not yet,” the boy said.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“The old lady,” the girl said.

”He can’t just kill Pepper’s grandma,” Peter said instantly.

”He can and will, to keep you alive, he likes you. He’s never had to put this much effort into it before,” the boy said.

“Well, he can’t have Pepper’s grandma either,” Peter said firmly.

“That’s up to her,” the boy said.

Peter stared at them.

“Can’t you leave?” Peter asked.

“We could if the Beldam frees us,” the girl said.

“Will he?” Peter asked and they both shrugged.

“We never asked, he never offered. You’d do better to turn a blind eye to the old woman,” the girl said.

“I can’t. She doesn’t deserve that,” Peter said.

“And you do?” the girl asked.

“Nobody deserves it,” Peter said firmly.

“He’ll die otherwise, his power will fade and he’ll die,” the boy said and Peter hated his oversized heart.

He knew it was wrong, even if these kids did tell the Other Tony, or the Beldam, that it was okay to do that with their eyes and the buttons, but they were still little kids. They didn’t know any better. Peter also couldn’t turn a blind eye to the idea that Other Tony was going to do the same thing to Pepper’s grandma, especially if the woman still had a lot of life left in her, but that nagging feeling was settling in Peter’s gut. He couldn’t shake off what he’d done too. He’d let the Other Tony touch him. With his hands, and his mouth, and at all. The first teenager, did that mean he was just some sex object to this possible interdimensional space monster that feasted on the souls of children? A button-eyed Pennywise? Curry or Skarsgård? Peter wasn’t sure. He cursed his oversized heart because no matter what, somebody would die. These kids, choice or not, and Pepper’s grandmother didn’t deserve it, but he also didn’t want to be the reason Other Tony died, even if he was some kind of interdimensional space monster.

The teen didn’t have much time to say anything before he was grabbed and pulled through the mirror. He almost screamed before he realized it was the Other MJ. She was smiling, but Peter could tell it was forced. The pointed down the hallway and he saw that the little door was wide open.

“You want me to leave?” he asked and she nodded. “What about Tony?” he asked quietly and she stared at him, clearly confused. “Well, he’ll die, won’t he? Or Pepper’s grandma will...” Peter said quietly.

He couldn’t see himself being the kind of person that would let an elderly woman die just because she was elderly, but he couldn’t see himself letting Other Tony die either, if that made any sense. Even if those kids chose to do it, he’d still took their lives, even to save himself, that was morally wrong, and probably a crime, technically murder, but it was a double-edged sword. Let Other Tony die, or let Pepper’s grandma die. He had no emotional ties to Pepper’s grandma, but he couldn’t see himself letting Other Tony take up the rest of her life. He also couldn’t see letting the Beldam die just so he could save his own skin. It was still a person, or a living creature with emotions, and ulterior motive or not, it had been nice to Peter. Peter had an idea of what he could do, but Aunt May had already lost her husband and Peter’s parents, did she really need to lose her nephew?

 _But are you going to be that selfish?_ A little voice in Peter’s head asked. _It’s not selfish to want to live._ Peter told himself. _Exactly. So, look at the Beldam’s point of view._ That first voice said. _Not helping._ Peter thought. _He won’t hurt you. He actually likes you. The cat knows it. The kids know it. And_ _so_ _do you._ That voice told him. _How long is that going to last if he needs another person to live?_ Peter retorted mentally and he yelped with surprise and pain when he felt a hand smack his cheek, feeling the sting instantly. He stared at Other MJ, wide eyed, and she shrugged. It was the look that said ’You weren’t paying attention’ that he often got from the real MJ.

“I... I can’t just let him take Pepper’s grandma. She clearly doesn’t want to die. That’s why she wanted the door locked, right?” Peter asked hesitantly and Other MJ shrugged before pointing at the door.

“Peter?” Peter heard Other Tony call for him and Other MJ grabbed him and shoved him through the door. Peter saw that it was now filled with spider webs and articles of clothing.

“Come with me,” Peter urged.

Other MJ shook her head and lifted her hand up to her face and blew on it. It dissolved from a hand into sawdust.

“Peter?” Other Tony called, his voice getting closer and Other MJ shoved him inside and shut the door behind him.

Peter crawled through and got out the other side, shutting the door behind him and locking it, the key still inside the keyhole.

”Tony? Miss Potts? Miss Pott’s grandma?” he called out and there was no answer. ”No, no,” he jumped up and turned to run down the hallway, but almost knocked himself and Pepper down.

”There you are,” she said as she chuckled.

“I’ve been looking all over for you. Have you seen Tony?” she asked and Peter shook his head.

“Where’ve you been?” she asked.

“Uhm, sightseeing?” Peter asked.

“Okay, well, Tony’s not answering his phone, I think he’s pouting again, but I’m not sure. Gran’s been... sitting upstairs all day,” Pepper said quietly.

”Is she okay?” Peter asked. Pepper smiled.

”She’s alright, cranky as ever, but alright,” Pepper said.

“And now, about the business with you and Tony,” Pepper said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Peter blinked, having honestly forgot about that after the incident with the ghost children.

“What about it? I kissed him, I told you that,” Peter said.

“Yeah, I know. Look, it doesn’t have to complicate things but you know it’s strange because you met when you were fourteen, apparently having a crush on him at eleven, and now you’re seventeen, I get that seventeen is legal in New York for consent,” Pepper said and Peter flushed.

Why was he having this conversation with her?

“Tony and I discussed it and... it’s really between you and him to talk about it, but I think you should just be careful. Tony’s a good guy, I believe that, and you’re a good _k—young adult_ , but I just don’t want to see your relationship get messed up. Tony has a tendency to do things you’d rather he didn’t,” she said awkwardly.

”That’s your opinion, Miss Potts. Can... can I see your grandma?” Peter asked and Pepper blinked with surprise.

”Uh, yeah, she’s... upstairs... I’m going to... try and call Tony again,” she said as she went outside and Peter tried not to make it obvious that he was running upstairs.

He stopped when he got to Tony and Miss Potts’ shared bedroom and saw that the inside looked just as crappy as Peter’s did. The walls were crumbling and the bed looked just as terrible as Tony had described it. It looked nothing like the bedroom Other Tony had made up and Peter’s cheeks reddened at the memory as he made his way to her grandmother’s room. He knocked.

“Come in,” he heard her say and he opened the door to see her sitting on a medium bed. The walls were at least not chipping away, also painted white, and the floor didn’t look so old and corroded.

She was wearing one of those really old white nightgowns, her graying hair let down, and was staring at him kind of creepily.

“Hi,” Peter said awkwardly.

“Did you lock the door?” she asked and he nodded.

“Good, but you’re already too late,” she said.

“Yeah, but, you’re alive, you’re okay, right?” Peter asked.

She stared at him.

“You’re the first person in thirty years to ask me if I was okay,” she said and Peter felt guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he said awkwardly.

”Don’t be,” she said.

”He’s not going to get you, though, right?” Peter asked.

“He doesn’t need to now,” she said.

”Won’t he die?” Peter asked.

“He doesn’t have me, and he doesn’t need me now that he has somebody else. So no, he probably won’t die,” she said and Peter almost groaned.

“Who?” he asked.

”Why do you care on who it is? Would you care if it was that Wade weirdo?” she asked.

”Probably,” Peter said truthfully.

“TONY, PICK UP YOUR PHONE!” Peter jumped when he heard Pepper yell downstairs and dread pooled in his gut.

“No...” he put his head against the door.

”I ran so he went after Tony?” Peter asked quietly, feeling ready to break down and cry. “Tony’s too important though,” Peter said.

“How do you figure?” she asked and Peter actually glared at her, though his eyes were turning glassy.

“Tony’s important to me. And your granddaughter. And Colonel Rhodes, and a lot of other people. He’s a good guy,” Peter said firmly.

“Then aren’t you going to do something about it?” she asked.

”What can I do? Trade myself for Tony like some kind of... weird... romance story?” Peter asked and she shrugged.

“You have your aunt and your friends and your whole life ahead of you. Why give it up for Tony?” she asked.

”Because I love him,” Peter said firmly and honestly.

To Peter’s surprise, the old woman smiled.

“You’re a good kid. But if you have to choose, don’t be a hero. At least, not for me. I’ve lived a full life, I’d rather haunt Tony from the afterlife than live knowing that I let a lovesick teenager give himself up,” she said.

“How do you know about the Beldam?” Peter asked quietly.

”Same way you do. The mice. That and I watched you crawled through the door. Please tell me you didn’t have sex,” she said and Peter lowered his eyes.

“Not... completely...” he said.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

”Not completely...” he said. “Nobody’s going to die,” Peter said.

“The Beldam will if you take away all options. I will if you save Tony and yourself. You will if you save Tony and me. Don’t be the hero, kid. At least not the self-sacrificing one. I’ve got thirty good years left in me, at most. It’ll be enough,” she said.

“So now what?” Peter asked quietly.

”Unlock the door, and go to sleep, or just go through the door. Whichever works,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked.

“I wouldn’t have suggested and said it if I wasn’t sure,” she said.

“Right... do you... want or need... anything?” he asked quietly.

“I’m good,” she said.

“Are you sure? You know what that means... right?” he asked. She gave him an unimpressed stare. “Right... sorry...” Peter said as he shut the door behind him and went back downstairs.

He unlocked the door and pulled it open, seeing that it was bricked up again. He shut it and pocketed the key before there was a knock at the door. He pulled it open, actually hoping it was somehow Tony, but it was Wade. Red and black suit and all.

“Sup, Pete?” Wade asked.

”What’re you doing here?” Peter asked with confusion.

“Right, yeah, where’s the creepy little you doll, I need it back,” Wade said.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Well, for starters, it wasn’t mine. Yeah, I stole it. It looked like you so I figured why not,” Wade said nonchalantly and Peter glared at him.

“Dude, not cool. Now all this weird crap’s going on. Pepper’s grandma is determined to die, Tony’s gone, and the Other Tony is really--” Peter stuttered on his words.

”Horny? Hungry? Both?” Wade asked and Peter’s cheeks flushed. “Hey, don’t blame me,” Wade said with his hands raised in surrender.

”Just take the stupid doll back,” Peter said with a sigh as he went back upstairs, Wade following him.

Peter looked to see that it wasn’t even there. It wasn’t in the chairs, under the bed, or on any of the boxes.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s all for the plot,” Wade said.

“Where is it?” Peter asked, looking through the drawers.

“Probably got up and walked away,” Wade suggested.

“Not helping!” Peter snapped at him.

“Look, I’m just going to go now. You can’t find the doll, and... why are you looking at me like that?” Wade asked awkwardly.

“Maybe because you gave me the doll. What are you? Other Tony’s spy?” Peter asked.

“I am deeply offended. For your information, I am a mercenary, not a spy. Certainly not for button eyeballs,” Wade said.

“So are you going to help me or not?” Peter asked.

“Finding Tony? Oh, sure. Uh, you just go into the little door, probably after you fall asleep, and either start getting hot and heavy with the Other guy,” Wade said and Peter’s flush darkened as he glared.

”Jeez, calm down. Just an idea. Uh, you could find the eyeballs and Tony, or you could offer yourself up in exchange for Pepper’s grandma and Tony, and the ghost kids’ freedom,” Wade suggested.

“That’s it?” Peter asked. “Well, a visit to James Spader and Paul Bettany couldn’t hurt,” Wade said. ”Get out,” Peter said instantly. “Fine, you’re no fun,” Wade groaned as he left.

Peter frowned as he looked at his feet. There really was no good ending to this story was there? He could get Tony back three ways, give up himself, let Pepper's grandma do what she wanted, or let the Beldam die. What pained Peter the most was that someone was going to die, Pepper's grandma or the Beldam, and it was going to be his fault regardless. He frowned as he thoguht about it, unsure of what to do and it wasn't like he could ask anyone for help. Wade was out of the question, so was MJ, Ned, and Aunt May, and Pepper would probably think he was insane. He sighed as he sat down. What was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm still a dick lol  
> \- Seriously though, what is Peter supposed to do in this situation?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So sorry for the wait  
> \- Peter makes a deal with Other Tony, but who's really winning this game?

Peter knew what he was going to do, even if it meant hurting Aunt May. Some mean little part of him thought that it would be better this way, as he was just Peter Parker, a poor kid from Queens, and would cost less for Aunt May. He knew it was a jerk thing to do, but he wasn’t going to say anything to anyone. He didn’t trust Pepper’s grandma to not try and stop him, he didn’t know what to say to Aunt May, Ned, and MJ, and he wasn’t going to let the woman sacrifice herself, and he wasn’t going to let the Other Tony keep Tony instead. Even though he didn’t want to end up like a ghost kid, trapped behind the mirror, he was going to hope Other Tony would let Tony go, leave Pepper’s grandma alone, not need to hunt more kids for a long time, and free the souls of those two kids.

However, he took Wade’s advice and went down to visit Ultron and Vision. It didn’t help much. Ultron told him to not bother looking for Tony and Vision was reprimanding Ultron for it, but Vision did give him a three-sided candy with a hole in it, telling him that it was good for both seeing bad and lost things. Peter wasn’t going to eat it; he knew that for a fact.

He was sitting alone at the table, contemplating how he was going to go about it, when Pepper walked in.

“Peter, I’m going to go into the town and see if I can’t find Tony. He’s not answering his cell and don’t tell him this but I’m getting worried,” Pepper said as she sat down across from him.

Peter’s stomach churned with guilt, knowing where Tony really was but he knew Pepper wouldn’t believe him. The police certainly wouldn’t either, and he doubted the police could do anything about this.

“Even when he’s pouting, he at least answers his phone or sends a text. I shouldn’t have brought you or Tony,” Pepper said quietly.

“It’s not your fault, Miss Potts,” Peter said in a small voice.

“It is. I made Tony come with me, and then he invited you, and then the whole birthday kiss thing,” Pepper said and Peter’s cheeks turned slightly pink.

”That was my fault,” Peter said.

”It probably wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t asked Tony to come,” Pepper said.

“I’m sure something would’ve happened,” Peter said, though he slightly doubted it.

“She just started yelling at him, then I started yelling at her, then I yelled at Tony about it,” Pepper said.

“I’m sure it was a reasonable reaction. You don’t always see your boss kissing a seventeen-year-old boy,” Peter said and Pepper cracked a smile. “Miss Potts... I’m not trying to tell you how to... treat your family... but she’s really just lonely, I think,” Peter said.

“I’m sure she is, but she also knows how to make you feel bad about yourself,” Pepper said with a small frown.

“Yeah, but...” Peter wanted to tell her about what she wanted to do, sacrificing herself because she didn’t think she had anything to live for. “She’s still a person, even if she is kind of offensive. Maybe she just treats people that way because she doesn’t want them to know she has feelings, and then she’ll avoid getting hurt,” Peter said and Pepper’s frown deepened.

“I don’t know, Peter,” was all she said before she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

Peter sighed and went to his room, lying down and feeling a strange feeling in his gut. It wasn’t dread as much as it was anticipation. Eventually he fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but blackness. Peter twitched when he felt something soft and kind of cold on his face. He blinked as he woke up, slightly groggy and he frowned when he saw the cat standing over him, and it was dark outside.

“How’d you get in?” he asked.

The cat didn’t answer, but stared at him as though he was stupid.

“Can’t you talk in this world?” Peter asked and the cat lowered its ears and Peter could tell it was annoyed.

“Sorry,” he said awkwardly as he got up.

Peter wrapped himself in the blanket as he watched the cat pad towards the door and walk into the hallway, feeling no other options but to follow it. The cat led him to the mirror at the end of the hallway and Peter shivered when it started to glow and an image formed within the glass. Peter mouth fell open with surprise when he saw that it was Tony, the real Tony, but Peter was in the mirror too. Peter trembled when he realized that the Peter in the mirror had buttons for eyes and it looked strange, maybe even slightly messed up.  Tony was sleeping and Peter watched his button-eyed self, Other Peter, run his fingers through Tony’s hair while he was sleeping.

“This is messed up on so many levels,” Peter murmured as the image faded away back into the glass, showing Peter his non button-eyed reflection.

The cat padded into Tony and Pepper’s bedroom and Peter followed him. It crawled under the bed and pulled out the doll that Wade had given him, but it wasn’t a little Peter anymore. It was a little Tony, and it even had the same old AC/DC shirt that Tony had.

“You dick,” Peter muttered and the cat stared at him.

Peter tossed the doll on the floor and made his way downstairs and in the living room, looking at the little door.

“Only one thing left to do,” he muttered as he took out the key, unlocked it, and without hesitation, opened it. He left the key in the lock and crawled into the dark tunnel.

“You know, you're walking right into his trap,” the cat said as it followed Peter inside.

“I have to go back. Mr. S— _ Tony’s  _ more important,” Peter said.

“How so? Because of a company? Of a name? A few mediocre titles?” the cat asked and Peter glared at it.

”He’s more than just a company, a name, and titles. He’s Tony. Sure, he cracks jokes when he probably shouldn’t, but he’s generous and is a good guy. There aren’t a lot of those,” Peter said.

“Certainly not. However, you’re only hurting your aunt by doing this. And your friends,” the cat said and Peter felt a flash of guilt.

“Well, it’s not fair to let Tony stay with the Beldam, and he’d just do the same thing to more kids if any more move in this apartment, and I’m not going to let Pepper’s grandma sacrifice herself,” Peter said firmly.

“Why not? It’s what she wants. Miss Potts and yourself are really the only two people who actually care about her,” the cat said.

“You don’t know that,” Peter said.

”I do know that, and so does she. Why can’t you let her be the self-sacrificing hero?” the cat asked.

“Because it’s not right when I know there’s more I can be doing,” Peter said.

“At the cost of your own life? Your aunt’s happiness? Your friends’ happiness? You’re all your aunt has now,” the cat said.

“Quit guilt tripping me. I don’t see you offering yourself up,” Peter snapped before recoiling, surprised at himself. “S-sorry,” he said awkwardly.

The cat stared at him before it shrugged.

“I’m not the self-sacrificing type,” was all it said before it padded forward. “However, there might be a chance you can all live. At the cost of the Beldam’s life, why should you care about a monster who preys on children’s lives?” the cat asked.

“Well... maybe he didn’t ask to be that way...” Peter said feebly, not really believing it.

“You are quite complicated, you know that? You humans are so ignorantly complicated for the stupidest of reasons,” the cat said.  ”But if you had to save someone, would you save the Beldam or the old woman? Stark or Other Stark?” the cat asked.

Peter knew that the answer was Pepper’s grandma and Tony.

“And what about this? If the Beldam made you choose, would you save Stark or the woman?” the cat asked.

Peter felt slightly guilty knowing he’d pick Tony in a heartbeat.

“Even if that’d be what the woman would want, it’s still quite unfair,” the cat said.  ”But that’s how it is,” it added.

”That’s why I’m not choosing between them. I’m choosing both,” Peter said.

“At least challenge him for the freedom of the ghost children and Stark. He might not play fair but he won’t refuse. He’s got a thing for games,” the cat said.

“You care a lot more than you let on; you know that?” Peter asked and the cat glared at him.

“I do not,” the cat said.

“Then why bother with this?” Peter retorted and the cat was silent.

Peter crawled out of the tunnel, brushing cobwebs off himself, and found himself in the Other Living Room, the not as  creepy portrait and all.

“Peter?” he heard Tony’s voice.

“Tony?” Peter asked hesitantly, unsure if it was the Other Tony or the real Tony.

It was the first one. He had buttons for eyes.

“Darling! Why would you run away from me?” Other Tony asked as he came forward, smiling brightly, his button eyes gleaming.

“I... I didn’t run away...” Peter admitted as he put a hand on his arm, unsure of what to say or do now.

“Well, you’re here now, that’s all that matters,” Other Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s smaller form, pulling the teen close.

Peter noticed that it felt rather constricting now, but somehow it was still comforting, even if it was a fake Tony.

“Tony’s missing,” Peter blurted.

Other Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Missing? Are you sure he’s not run off after the incident in the kitchen?” Other Tony asked as he ran a hand through Peter’s hair, as though he was petting him.

Peter turned pink slightly.

“He didn’t run off, but Miss Potts can’t find him,” Peter said quietly.

“Well, does it really matter, Peter?”  Other Tony asked.

“It does to me,” Peter said and  Other Tony shrugged.

“Miss Potts grandma is also... not very... wanting to live,” Peter said and  Other Tony chuckled.

“What does she matter?” he asked.

“She’s still a person. And so is Tony. Where is he?” Peter asked.

“Maybe he got sick of getting yelled at all the time by Miss Potts, and didn’t want to deal with the drama. Perhaps he took off to France,” Other Tony said.

“I can believe he’d get sick of being yelled at by Miss Potts, but he’s not in France, why did you take him?” Peter asked and  Other Tony’s smile dimmed.

“Why do you ask so many questions?”  Other Tony asked.

“Because I’m curious, and I want Tony back,” Peter said.

“Why? Am I not good enough for you?” Other Tony asked and Peter was surprised when he heard actual jealousy in those words.

“Not good enough? You can make this world however you want! You can do whatever you want whenever you want, it's not about not being good enough, but that world needs Tony, and Miss Potts needs her grandma,” Peter said.

Other Tony pulled him into the kitchen and sat him down, taking a seat next to him.

“You’re wrong, Peter. Miss Potts doesn’t need her grandmother; she would just feel guilty if she died. Eventually, she’d get over it, but there’s not much more to that story. She’s lived her life,” Other Tony said.

“It’s still not fair... and... I swear I didn’t mean to but I went through the mirror and... who were the kids?” Peter asked and Other Tony’s form turned rigid, yet he didn’t stop touching Peter’s hair.

“Peter and Nebula. Both simple children who wanted what they didn’t have, and, if not for me, could never have. Peter was an only child, and he didn’t know who his father was. Then his mother got the tumor. I gave him his mother back and gave him a father. In exchange, all I asked was a chance to live myself, if they wanted to back out, they were free to do so. Nebula, she wanted her father to love her and she wanted a sister who would at least let her win. So many siblings, and Gamora was always the favorite. Nebula was just there for being a verbal punching bag. She was even more eager than Peter was to stay,” Other Tony explained.

“Still... they were kids... they died... You sewed buttons into their eyes,” Peter said quietly.

“They chose it, Peter. Just as you chose to come back,” Other Tony said.

“Because you have Tony,” Peter said.

“And you don’t want me to take Miss Pott’s grandmother. So, what do you want?”  Other Tony asked.

“Will you let them go? The other Peter and Nebula? And leave Miss Potts’ grandma alone? And let Tony go home?” Peter asked.

Other Tony stared at him, frowning.

“What would I get if I did those things?” he asked.

“Me?” Peter asked feebly.

Other Tony’s button eyes gleamed.

“You?” he asked as he leaned closer and Peter’s cheeks turned pink again.

“Y-yeah... I’ll... stay... and if you want... the buttons...” Peter said as he began to tremble.

Hot breath ghosted over his ear.

“And... what if there’s one other thing I want?”  Other Tony practically purred in his ear as he put his hand on  Peter’s chest, his fingers playing with the top button on Peter’s shirt.

Peter wondered if Other Tony could feel his racing heart.

“Y-you can have it,” Peter said shakily.

Peter jumped when he felt something brush against his foot and almost yelped when he saw that it was a giant rat, and it had the black key in its mouth.

“D-do you want to make it a game?” Peter asked as Other Tony took the key.

“A game?”  Other Tony asked curiously.

“Like... a scavenger hunt kind of game? If I can find something that belongs to the ghost kids and Tony, they can go?” Peter asked.

“If you can find the eyes of Peter and Nebula, they can go. If you can find Tony, then he can go as well,” Other Tony said, nodding in agreement.

“What about Pepper’s grandma?” Peter asked.

Other Tony grinned, shark like and predatory.

“We’ll see,” Other Tony said simply.

There was something Peter was missing, there had to be. Who would even win this game? Somehow Peter knew it would be  Other Tony regardless of what he did.

“Well, if you’re going to be finding things, you should eat first,” Other Tony said as he stood and made his way to the stove.

Peter watched him make a mushroom omelet and bacon as well as cinnamon buns.

“Can you give me clues on where to look?” Peter asked hesitantly.

Other Tony was still smiling as he folded the omelet.

”I can. However, who’s really going to be winning this game? If you find Peter and Nebula’s eyes, and Tony, they get to leave. What about you?” Other Tony asked and Peter noticed he didn’t add Pepper’s grandma.

Peter wanted to go home, but even if he got the key back from  Other Tony, he’d still be killing him and if Other Tony had a key of his own, then he could just get back out and take someone else again.

“I’ll stay... you’ll let them go and leave Pepper’s grandma alone, and I’ll stay,” Peter said.

“You’re not really winning anything, Peter,” Other Tony pointed out as he put the bacon and omelet on the plate and pulled out the cinnamon buns.

”I’m winning their freedom,” Peter said.

“If you say so, love,” Other Tony said as he presented Peter the plate.

“Thank you,” Peter couldn’t help but say and  Other Tony smiled warmly at him. “A clue?” Peter asked curiously.

“Right... in the two wonders I’ve made just for you, a ghost’s eye is lost in plain sight,”  Other Tony said.

”And... Tony? Pepper’s grandma?” Peter asked.  Other Tony looked thoughtful.

“’ _ Whatever you do, don’t fall asleep _ ’,” was all he said.

“Right...” Peter said as he began eating. “What do you mean ‘wonders’?” Peter asked as he looked up but Other Tony had disappeared and the tapping of his fingers was replaced with the dripping of the faucet.

Peter thought about what was going to happen. Miss Potts’ grandma was hopefully safe right now, Peter had to find the other Peter’s eye and Nebula’s, and he had to figure out for himself where Tony was, but he wasn’t even sure on where to look. Even if he did find Tony and the eyes, what would happen next? Other Tony either had the key or another key, so unless Peter put the wallpaper back on, it wouldn’t really matter. How was he supposed to get the key?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ultron and Vision, Hank and the ants

Peter made his way outside and the brightness of the garden, the snapdragons and the roses, were darker now, with areas of black against the areas of glowing flowers. He passed by pitcher plants, and the one with the frog swallowed the animal. There were bleeding hearts and they were now leaking sticky, red juice that ran down the wall. At the top, a few snapdragons that looked feeble and were snapping at him. Peter was able to dodge them and bumped into something, or someone.

“You okay, Peter?” he heard the Other Aunt May ask him and he looked up to see her staring at him, but he gasped when he saw her appearance.

He’d seen Aunt May at her highs and her lows, but this was worse than the lowest Peter had ever seen her. Her hair was thin and stringy, barely clinging onto her head, and her skin was so pale, and her clothes were dirty and disheveled. She was holding a pair of garden shears and Peter snatched them from her, muttering an apology when she stumbled, and cut away the head of one of the snapdragons, making the others recoil, and Peter watched sawdust fall from the cut snapdragon. She took back the garden shears and stared at him with dull, button eyes, her expression sad.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

She looked up at the house and shook her head, before taking the candy out of his pocket and holding it up to her button eye, staring at him through it, before handing it back to him. Her expression remained sad, almost hopeful and pleading, but still sad.

“I have to at least get Tony and the ghost eyes,” he said, wondering if Other Tony was listening.

She shrugged before retreating into the garden, but Peter watched as she faded into ashes and fell onto the garden ground, and the garden, all the snapdragons, bleeding hearts quickly followed, turning ashen and dead.

Peter looked up to see that a lunar eclipse had begun, the full moon a pale acid green. Peter walked towards Ultron and Vision’s first and heard the movie playing again. Peter walked in and saw the robots from before, but felt as though he had stepped into _Five Nights at Freddy’s_ , any of the games where the animatronics were all broken apart and malfunctioning, because there were pieces of robots everywhere. Bolts, wires, screws, panels, blueprints, and a few of the robots looked dismantled and others looked like they had been ripped apart, smashed, and hazardously put back together again.

On the stage were Ultron and Vision, but instead of the bright red and gold that Vision was, he was a dead gray and his eyes were clouded over, he also had a large, gaping hole in his chest, and the yellow stone was missing from his head, leaving a gaping hole there, and around the hole were a few cracks. Ultron looked no better. He barely had any metal on him, and his wires were all over the place, in nasty tangles, and some were severed, he also had dirt and grime on him, and his metal face had dents in them. Peter lifted the candy to his eye and looked through it, seeing the purple glowing sphere inside Ultron’s stomach.

“Shit...” Peter muttered as he pocketed the candy.

He walked, hesitantly, towards the stage and shivered when he saw the heads of the robots turn and stare, their eyes following him. Interdimensional space monster remake, but instead of clown puppets and dolls, it was robots. He made his way up there and groaned at the sight and with a shaking hand, reached into Ultron’s wires. He grimaced as he felt the wetness inside, and he almost had his hand wrapped around the eye inside, but the eyes on the robot suddenly were a bright red and the robot tried to attack him. A cold, metallic hand wrapped around his throat and the other grabbed his shirt. Peter cried out and shoved back against him, and wrapped his hand around the eye and pulled away.

Ultron’s remains faded into ash and the entire theater turns into a dull gray ash, except for Vision’s body. Peter looked down into his hand and saw the bright purple orb.

“Hurry up, his web is unwinding,” Nebula’s voice says from inside the pearl. Peter nodded shakily, and pocketed it.

Peter left the basement and made his way up to Hank’s flat, which was torn in places. The pale green moon is nearly half-eclipsed and now has the shadow of a huge, dark button. Peter froze when he saw that the flag at the top had been replaced with Other MJ’s jacket, her pants and sneakers pinned on, and hanging out like old laundry.

“MJ...” he murmured sadly. The door creaked open and with a shiver, Peter walked in, carefully shutting the door.

The drum set was broken in a few places, and was missing one of the side drums. One of the sticks was impaled into a bottom drum, and there were cobwebs all over the place, as well as dead bodies of the oversized ants, their button eyes missing, and some of their body parts, legs and even their thoraxes, antennas, and one’s head, were missing. Pale green moonlight was shining in patches through holes in the roof. The Other Hank suddenly crawled by the door behind him and Peter whipped around, on guard.

“Hey, Peter,” Other Hank greeted. His body was stretched out, too many joints in his arms and legs. Other Hank pulled something out of his pocket, and Peter saw that it was the little kid Peter’s eye, bright blue glow and all.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Other Hank asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said as he reached for it, but Other Hank held it out of his reach.

“What are you hoping for?” Other Hank asked as he scuttled around the teen and toward the back shadows of the room.

“To free the ghosts and save Tony,” Peter said, noticing that Other Hank’s voice was distorted now.

“And then what? Are you going to leave? Stay? Why give yourself up for an old broad?” Other Hank asked.

“Because she matters too,” Peter said.

“Really? Then why is she all alone right now?” Other Hank asked.

“She’s safe in the other world. My world,” Peter said.

“You left her alone, Peter,” Other Hank pointed out and Peter froze.

He hadn’t left her alone... he... he couldn’t of... he _did_. Pepper had left to go find Tony, and Peter had gone back to the Other World and Peter had no idea if Pepper was back yet or not.

“Tony promised he wouldn’t...” Peter said feebly.

”When did he promise that?” Other Hank said and Peter felt weak in the knees.

“She’s alive, right?” Peter asked.

“Does it matter?” Other Hank asked.

“Yes!” Peter shouted.

Peter followed him behind the drum set and saw a rat inside Other Hank’s pocket. It was holding the blue orb in its hand and Peter reached for it, and the rat leapt out, scuttling off instantly. Other Hank fell and Peter leapt back when he saw ants pouring out of his clothes, which collapsed onto the ground as Other Hank outright faded into ashes. Peter ignored the ants in favor of chasing the rat with the orb, and followed it outside.

Unable to think of anything else, Peter threw the candy at the rat, but it missed, and it took off, disappearing out of sight. Two waiting rats, tail tips tied, tails pulled tight, tripped him. He crashed and fell onto the balcony, tearing it away from the house with the attached stairway. The entire rig, with Peter on top, rotating as it started to collapse. Peter blacked out for a moment before wheezing for breath. Peter looked up at the moon and saw that it was a narrowing band of pale green light, nearly completely covered by the dark button shadow. He hissed as he felt his hand stinging from a scrape and blood trickled from his knee. He couldn’t even get the other Peter’s eye, how was he supposed to get Tony back? He felt like crying until he heard a familiar meow.

He looked up to see the cat standing in front of him with the head of the rat in his mouth, the orb in the rat’s teeth. The cat dropped it in front of the teen, and stared at him.

“I think I mentioned that I don’t like rats at the best of times,” the cat said.

Peter couldn’t help but smile.

“I think you might have said something like that,” Peter said.

“It looked like you needed this one, however,” the cat said as he batted the orb out of the rat’s mouth and towards Peter.

Peter took it and saw the little Peter smiling at him inside before pocketing it. Around him, he saw the yard, house, trees, shrubs, and driveway turn ashen gray.

“Thank you,” Peter said.

The last sliver of green moon suddenly, and fully, blacked out, before something changed. The sky was turning black, and stars were beginning to form again.

“What’s going on? I thought he was losing his power?” Peter asked.

“He is. But he’s preying right now,” the cat said.

”On who?” Peter asked before the realization punched him in the gut. “How? Where?” Peter demanded.

“I think you know, however, the door’s locked. Where else does a person sleep besides their bedroom?” the cat asked and Peter took off towards the house.


	16. Not An Update, Do Not Read Unless You've Watched Avengers: Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Do NOT read unless you've watched Endgame

I apologize for my lack of updates as 'writer's block' has gotten me, again, but mostly, there is one thing I feel I must share with you all who have read this story. I did not care for _Avengers: Endgame_. It was good, I guess, but not really. Is it not supposed to be the end of the Avengers era? Steve's ending is understandable and Sam is a good guy, obviously. I did not care for how little screentime everyone else got, namely Doctor Strange and Black Panther, both who I think only had one line in that entire movie. And they just gave Gamora, the main Gamora from the main timeline, the shittiest ending possible, and then they basically just hurt Quill and at least in _Infinity War_ you could empathize with Thanos but in _Endgame_ he was just a bastard. They basically kept bullying Quill and what they did to Tony? It wouldn't have been so bad what they did to my favorite Avenger if he hadn't had a five-year-old child and obviously Peter. Also, I didn't care for the _Spider-Man: Far From Home_ trailer because personally, it seems like Nick Fury is just trying to control Peter now that Tony is gone and basically out of Fury's way. Tony didn't even want Peter on the ship in _Infinity War_ , why would he want Peter working for Fury? Not only that but it seemed like he was guilt-tripping Peter into being the next Iron Man. Thor bothered me the most. We get to see beautiful abs in _Ragnarok_ and were given melted ice cream in _Endgame_. Not only that but he was kind of a selfish asshole. Insisting upon himself with the Guardians of the Galaxy and basically undermining Quill's authority, not that he really had any but still. I only liked two things out of that entire movie. That little shit Loki stealing the Tesseract in 2012 and Steve using Hydra's code against them. Sorry for the rant and probably spoilers, but I will be updating soon and it will get dirty, that's a promise. I'm still going to see _Guardians of the Galaxy 3_ and _Spider-Man: Far From Home_ , obviously. I guess what bothered me most of all is that I never cried at a movie death in eighteen years, not even Mufasa or Bambi's mom or even Littlefoot's mom, until _Avengers: Endgame_. Robert Downey Jr. man, he got me. If you liked the movie, that's perfectly fine, I respect that. I just needed to vent. I am curious about your opinions on _Endgame_. See you at the next chapter. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I will try to update soon and will probably have smut, I just needed to say this first


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This one is in Tony's perspective, after Pepper's grandma caught them red lipped. No? Okay. I hope I did good with Tony's perspective and obviously, self-loathing. Sorry for the wait and thanks Talltree-san and Lokislonleylady for your opinions on my Endgame rant, lol. Endgame could've been SO MUCH BETTER and ranting is helpful. It makes the betrayal sting a little less. Glad I'M not alone in my Endgame dislike. Also, can I get opinions on Other Tony and Peter and that whole shebang? Emphasis on bang. There's a huge twist in this chapter and if I could do a shit eating grin emoji on the computer, I would lol. Hope this chapter is good. Also, it is an adult chapter. The long awaited adult chapter ;)

“ _Whatever you do, don’t fall asleep_ ,” obviously what Pepper failed to tell her grandmother was that whenever you told Tony Stark to do something, he did the exact opposite of what you said, or he did something else you didn’t like, or loophole it.

After getting yelled at by Pepper’s grandma, then Pepper, Tony decided to see if the liquor store was still open. It was not and the time flew by easily and quicker than expected. When he got back, Pepper was apparently out looking for him, Peter was nowhere to be seen but Tony guessed he was just sleeping, and Pepper’s grandma had glared at him before retreating into her own room, telling him not to go to sleep no matter what. He was tired, there was no more coffee in the house and nothing to do, he wasn’t _allowed_ to _tinker_ , so of course he was going to go to sleep. He’d debated on calling Rhodey, but figured that would just make one more person angry at him.

He’d went up to his and Pepper’s shared bedroom and almost tripped on the creepy doll version of Peter(he was still internally debating on getting that restraining order despite Peter saying it wasn’t necessary) before realizing it wasn’t a little Peter. Thoroughly creeped out, yes, he was. It had Tony’s brown hair and even the goatee and a little AC/DC shirt that looked identical to the one he was currently wearing. Even had the same dirty jeans and little black shoes. But instead of brown eyes it had little black button eyes. He threw it on the floor, ignoring how it rolled under the bed, and groaned at the feeling of the torture machine. It did not deserve to be called a mattress.

He almost wished he could have Peter’s weird dreams if it meant having decent food and not having to deal with the most inconvenient of things. Media and nosy  hyenas  who called themselves reporters(she wasn’t even that good of a lay, and he said hyenas rather than vultures because according to Pepper’s grandma, hyenas devour everything including the bones), Pepper Potts breathing down his neck about things that didn’t even matter in the long run and parties filled with people who didn’t give two shits about noble causes and good intentions. Peter was the one good thing that came out of that, for a dork from Queens with an IQ that was actually higher than his age. Doe-eyed, adorable, and actually a good kid. How many kids like that came around often? Not many, and when they did, something screwed it up. That was Tony Stark’s specialty, screwing things up. All good things come to an end, and some sooner than others.

Of course he cared about the kid, but things just grew more awkward(for the kid at least and Tony outwardly groaned as Peter was a kid and Tony’s nickname for him was kid), because it’s not every day you hear someone had a kiddie crush on you at eleven, and held onto it for six years, then got to kiss said crush on his seventeeth birthday which, by the state of New York, says that they're legal. Yeah, Pepper also knew why there were two glasses, and gave him crap for that too. Peter wasn’t drunk, according to his _tipsy_ and _happy_ self, but that didn’t matter. Not only that, but Peter’s  hot( he had to stop calling her that) aunt knew about it.

Point was, Tony was an old man, nearing fifty, and Peter was a kid. He met him when he was fourteen, and Tony forty-six. Two, almost three, years later, and Tony wasn’t any better of a man and Peter wasn’t any less of a _kid_ . Tony sure as hell wasn’t drunk, nowhere near it, when he kissed Peter after Peter kissed him. First time he hadn’t responded, second time he initiated it, and then Pepper’s grandma ruined it and make it _eleven_ times worse.

What would he give to be able to live at least one day, just the one, without having to deal with mistake after mistake, screw up after screw up? Of course, he liked the little dorky kid from Queens who liked science and actually cared about learning, even if it was a pain in the ass trying to figure out what to buy him for his birthday. A pizza made out of actual dough, cheese, and meat, Legos(what seventeen year old still liked Legos? Peter and Ted apparently), or just money.

That’s why Peter was different though, he didn’t want money. He wanted Tony, according to him. That’s what scared him the most. Peter would eventually see what a pain in the ass, mistake, and screw up Tony Stark really was. Screw the media. He wasn’t going to let Peter’s future be ruined because of a dirty old man. With that, he pulled his shoes and socks off and he fell into an uneasy sleep, unaware of how the little button eyes on the Tony doll were currently gleaming.

**********

Tony sighed with contentment, feeling more relaxed and comfortable than he had in days, and probably even years. There was a soft hand running through his hair, massaging his scalp, that felt nice. The bed he was in actually felt like a bed, soft and kind of cozy, not like he was sleeping on nothing but springs, and the blanket felt thick and warm instead of scratchy and like it was made of mosquitos. Soft lips were pressing against his, but they weren’t Pepper’s. T hey didn’t feel the same and Tony didn’t kiss someone he didn’t love. T hey had broken up a while ago, more specifically she told him that she loved him but it was more of a platonic sense. He understood that.  He was a pain in the ass, everyone was once in a while, but not everyone was Tony Stark. However, despite his sleep induced state and natural grogginess and displeasure at having been woken up, he recognized the feeling of lips against his own. That was the problem.

“Peter...” he groaned out, too comfortable to want to move. “Did Pepper get back?” he asked groggily.

“She’s fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice said.

Tony blinked, vision blurry before it cleared and he saw that it was almost completely pitch black in the room, and he could just barely make out Peter’s outline. He pulled the blanket off, lamenting its loss, before wanting to pull it back on when he made literal contact with Peter.

”Your shirt just feels like skin, right?” he asked and Peter giggled lightly before pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Tony’s mouth.

Fully awake now, Tony tried to sit up, but Peter was preventing that by having his ass on Tony’s thighs, and their groins were nearly touching.

“Please tell me your wearing underwear,” Tony said quietly and Peter just smiled, Tony could feel the curve of his lips against his neck. “C’mon, Peter... get up...” Tony said.

“Why, Mr. Stark? Miss Potts understands... She knows you’re a good guy, her words were that it’s weird, but okay,” Peter said as he kept trying to kiss him, but Tony kept moving his head.

Tony did believe that, but it was still more weird than it was okay. “This is a dream and I’m going to wake up, you’re going to be clothed, and we’re going to be in New York in a few hours,” Tony said and Peter pressed his cheek against Tony’s.

“Who said it was a dream?” Peter asked.

“I did. Just now. I said it’s a dream, so it’s a dream. Now get off and let me wake up,” Tony said.

“Nope,” Peter said, popping the p. “If it’s a dream, there’s no consequences, Mr. Stark,” Peter added and Tony groaned at what that implied.

“I said call me Tony, now get off,” he said.

“I like calling you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said and Tony believed that. “ _And_...” Peter said, his entire voice changing at once.

Instead of the cute, somewhat shy, and dorky voice he was known for, it turned husky and although Tony was... experienced, and older than a hormone addled teenager, there was no way of controlling his reaction to Peter sounding like _that_.

A low groan vibrated in his throat when he felt Peter’s hand where it most definitely shouldn’t be, the fabric of his boxers rubbing against him and his jeans were constricting painfully already.

“I know you like it too,” Peter **_purred_**.

“Peter...” Tony groaned out as he felt Peter move his hand up and down, pressing his palm against the button of Tony’s jeans.

“No consequences, Mr. Stark,” Peter said idly as both of his hands went to Tony’s belt and undid it with barely fumbling fingers that you’d expect from Peter Parker.

Tony heard the belt drop to the floor with a clank and tried to push Peter off.

“Nuh uh, Mr. Stark,” Peter said in a teasing voice as he pushed Tony’s hands down, taking them in his own.

His felt small in Tony’s own hands and were soft to the touch.

“Peter, this isn’t right...” Tony said quietly.

“If this is wrong, then I don’t want to be right,” Peter said and Tony rolled his eyes, though he doubted Peter could see it.

“Cheesy little shit,” he said and Peter just laughed lightly.

The button on his jeans was slowly, definitely sensually, undone and his zipper was pulled down. He heard a wet sound and heat rushed to his cock when he thought of Peter licking his lips. He really hoped to whatever god or whatever that was out there, that this really was a dream, though he silently hoped he didn’t wake up for a few hours at least. His jeans were pulled down and off, his boxers quickly following.

“Big,” Peter commented and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Thought you knew that,” Tony said dryly.

Reporters liked details, what more was there to say?

Tony’s breathing hitched when he felt a warm, wet tongue touch the tip then proceed to give it a little cat lick before circling the head.

“Peter...” he groaned out, hands going down to Peter’s soft, curly locks.

They really were as soft as they looked... Heat was flooding his insides as he felt Peter swirling his tongue over the tip, teasing the slit, and slowly, he felt Peter’s lips on it and Tony arched into the feeling of the warm mouth on him. He almost wanted to say ‘I told you so’ when he heard a faint gagging sound when he felt throat but he could tell Peter was hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his esophagus.

“When’d... you become... an expert...?” he couldn’t help but ask as his fingers curled around Peter’s hair, his grip tightening.

For obvious reasons, Peter didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he hummed around Tony’s cock and the billionaire moaned at the feeling. Inexperienced or not, this was definitely the best blowjob he’d ever had. It was slow and careful, teeth gently crazing over his shaft and a tongue running along that single vein... Tony felt his insides tightening as Peter’s pace slightly. Tony tried to thrust upwards but Peter’s hands held him down with a strength Tony didn’t even know Peter had, assuming Peter even knew. Tony most certainly did not whine when Peter pulled off.

“Let me take care of you, darling,” Peter purred and Tony’s heart fluttered.

His only more real or stable relationship had been with Pepper but they’d never actually had nicknames for each other. Sure, he called Rhodey honey-bear, but that was a bromance kind of thing.

“You... you need to... stop...” Tony grit his teeth as he said that.

He didn’t want Peter to stop, but he knew he had too. Dreams, not even night terrors, ever felt this vivid. Did they?

“Why, Mr. Stark?” Peter purred out in a very un-Peter-like fashion. “You’re not... wet enough... won't it hurt?”

Holy shit...

“Pete--” Tony cut himself off by throwing his head back and actually moaning, not unlike a bitch in heat, when he felt Peter go back down on him, mouth perfectly hot and definitely wet like when you’re hungry and you want food so you’re mouth automatically gets wet, his tongue playfully teasing him, teeth lightly grazing along the shaft.

He could feel himself hardening in Peter’s mouth, his cock twitching as it throbbed with a wanting ache that was painfully hot. He was going to... Tony’s toes positively curled into the sheets and he gripped the blanket, his knuckles most likely white, when he felt a hard suction and he came. Hard and a lot. He moaned, better than any cheap or expensive whore.

He could feel Peter’s mouth and throat moving as he swallowed, slightly choking at the amount (no less than the little shit deserved after doing _that_ ) and Peter hummed with contentment, sending the aching throb back into Tony’s cock but his refractory period was less than that of a teenager.

“ _Delicious_ ,” Peter purred and Tony almost felt himself harden again.

Tony felt fingers brushing against his lips and slightly trembled at what that meant Peter wanted and what Peter was going to be doing. If Peter wanted to be a tease, two could play at that game. As slow and sexual as possible, he playfully nipped Peter’s fingers before taking all three into his mouth.

“Tease...” Peter whispered right in his ear as Tony ran his tongue over the intrusive digits, wetting them.

Once Peter deemed his own fingers wet enough, Tony could feel him shift as he splayed one of his hands over Tony’s chest, pushing himself up and settling on his knees and Tony’s stomach twisted when he felt Peter’s cock touch his. It twisted delightfully and painfully. He was considerably smaller than Tony, who was definitely above average but not cockily so. Pun intended.

He heard Peter’s breathing hitch and, in the darkness, found Peter’s face and cupped it easily, like he had done in the kitchen. He was positive that was definitely Peter’s first kiss. Shame and self-loathing actually managed to not worm its way into his thoughts at that moment. He only thought of Peter’s lips as he began kissing him, taking over the kiss this time and adding tongue. He licked over Peter’s lip and to his pleasant surprise, it was a battle of dominance that Tony actually lost. Peter’s other hand pulled Tony by the hair and pressed him back down.

He felt Peter tense slightly and his hands went to explore. He was almost regretful he couldn’t see Peter’s reactions at the moment. His thighs felt just as soft as they looked and his hands slipped to the round globes that he couldn’t stop thinking about. Peter stiffened slightly before he started moving again and Tony could feel his arm moving.

“Have you found your sweet spot, sweetheart?” Tony whispered huskily and Peter actually made a high-pitched whine at that.

“Keep talking... and I’ll find yours...” Peter said breathlessly.

Tony actually grinned at the idea, which did have merit.

“I look forward to it,” he said as he pressed their lips together and found Peter’s tongue in his mouth, trailing over his teeth, dominating his own tongue.

Peter suddenly shifted again and as though it was the easiest thing in the world, took Tony’s cock into his hand. Tony groaned as he felt Peter brush against him. Tony’s hands found Peter’s hips, perfectly slender and soft, and helped Peter lower himself down. Peter let out a high-pitched sound as the head slowly eased its way in and yelped slightly when it was in.

“Did you stretch enough?” Tony asked, morals out the window and six feet under.

“Y-yes,” Peter gasped out. “Who... who knew it felt... so good...?” Peter asked and Tony raised an eyebrow.

What? Did Peter not even _touch_ himself yet?

Tony groaned as he felt Peter’s tight heat encasing his entire cock. Tighter than any woman he’d been with, not that he had any experience with virgins or at least he was positive he didn’t, especially of the same gender. Warm... no, hot, wet only by spit, Tony’s spit, Tony should’ve rimmed him for his first time, and absolutely wonderful. Like some kind of absolutely fucked, but awesome, Heaven.

Both sighed once it was all the way in, Peter surely stretched to his limits, and he pressed his forehead against Tony’s shoulder, hot breath ghosting over his chest and tickling Tony’s skin.

“You’re... okay... right?” Tony asked hesitantly.

 _This is pretty fucking far from okay, shithead._ Tony’s evil little thought of self-loathing reminded him.

“So... sweet... how you ask... and care... it hurts... but feels good...” Peter said, shifting his legs and rotating his hips slightly, adjusting to the feeling. “Kiss me...” Peter ordered and Tony did.

Their lips moved together, out of sync, since they were both trying to take over. Tongues dancing together in a wet, hot rhythm that had Tony aching and wanting more.

He tried to take Peter’s own cock into his hand, but Peter actually slapped his away before taking Tony’s hands in his own again, and pressing them to the bed, firmer this time. Tony panted heavily, huskily, when he realized that Peter was holding him down, taking control.

Peter began lifting himself up, slowly and carefully, as he dominated the kiss in a very hot way. Tony groaned at the feeling of losing the heat, before a full body shudder coursed through him, shaking him to his very core, when he felt Peter lowering himself back down and actually being filled, in control, and rotating his hips so that the angle was better.

“Pete...” Tony panted out, hair turning sweaty and clinging to his forehead. The room reeked of sweat and sex.

Tony lost himself in the sensation of Peter around him, flexing his muscles around his cock like the tease he was, and Tony futilely thrust his own hips up, his cock filling and hardening, throbbing painfully and wonderfully. Peter moaned loudly suddenly and Tony almost grinned. Bingo. He thrust up and Peter bit the lobe of Tony’s ear in response, somewhat painfully but it was more erotic than anything. It was otherworldly with how hot it was to feel Peter clenching down on him, heat pooling in the pit of Tony’s gut as his cock twitched and for the second time, he came, harder than the first time and harder than he ever had before. Filling Peter up to the brim and when Peter pulled up, it came back to soak Peter’s thighs and even Tony’s.

Peter was sporadically lifting himself up and down, making hungry sounds... almost ravenous. Peter moaned loudly, the sound like music to Tony’s ears, high-pitched, strung out, and wanton and Tony felt Peter’s release on his stomach, staining his skin.

Peter lowered himself down onto Tony, mindful of himself, his grip not relenting, and he put his head on Tony’s heaving chest. Most likely hearing his racing heartbeat. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's smaller frame, pulling him close and basking in the after glow. That was always one of his favorite things, even if he didn't show it well.

Tony actually whimpered, actually whimpered, when he felt Peter clenching down, intentionally, again and he could feel Peter's grin.

"Sensitive..." Tony said, the whine obvious.

He looked up and could easily make out Peter's outline even in the dark, and he was sure Peter was grinning. What was weird, however, was that it looked like Peter's eyes were gleaming, but they weren't the brown, doe-eyed ones he was used to. They didn't... look like it at least. They looked as though they were black and round... like buttons...

"I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope it was good  
> \- I feel like I murdered a lot of childhoods... My own included lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This went in a direction I wasn't even expecting, there's going to be one more chapter to this but it's probably more like an epilogue. This does not stick to the original Coraline story at all so... yeah.

“Do you even have a plan?” the cat asked as Peter stopped in front of the door, hesitating.

“No,” Peter admitted as he turned to see the garden reforming again.

The snapdragons and all... The moon was full again, the sky black and glittering with stars.

“Did he...?” Peter couldn’t ask the entire question, too afraid of the answer.

”If you’re asking on whether or not he’s killed anyone, not yet,” the cat said.

“How do you know that?” Peter asked, silently relieved.

”You’d know,” the cat said.

“But you said he was preying,” Peter said.

“I didn’t specify that he was preying to eat,” the cat said and Peter stared at it.

“What--” he shook his head and entered the house. ”Where will you go?” Peter asked the cat.

“Far away from here,” the cat said as it padded away from the house and disappeared into the bushes.

Peter just sighed and went into the house and saw Other Tony sitting on the sofa, his hair disheveled and he looked slightly out of breath, but he was grinning, ear to ear. Peter noticed he was only wearing the button up shirt and pants, not even socks or shoes, and a few of the buttons on the shirt were undone and the pants weren’t even zipped. As though he’d just tossed them on and hadn’t bothered with actually dressing.

“So... you’re back,” he said with a smile, his voice somewhat dry, tired, and hoarse.

“Y-yeah...” Peter said as he approached him and Other Tony smiled as he sat next to him. “I found the eyes...” he admitted. “Will you let them go?” he asked.

”A deal is a deal,” Other Tony said as Peter pulled out the eyes, which were now dull and empty.

“How do I know they’re gone? And that I can trust your word?” Peter asked.

“I have done many things Peter, but I have never lied,” Other Tony said and Peter saw a glitter of gold in the eyes and the ghost children waved at him, now gold, wearing halos, and wings, before they disappeared and the eyes turned to dust in his hand.

“What about Tony?” Peter asked.

“He’s quite alright. He’s sleeping now. He’s been through the ringer, but he’ll bounce back,” Other Tony said with a grin that knew something Peter didn’t.

”You didn’t--” Peter started but Other Tony shook his head.

”He’s alive and sleeping, Peter. I just had some fun with him,” he said and Peter watched stared at him.

"What do you mean, 'had some fun'?" Peter asked and Other Tony just grinned.

"He'll merely think it was a dream... but... you could always make it a reality for him," Other Tony said and Peter stared at him, mouth wide. "You'll catch flies like that, darling," Other Tony said as he closed Peter's mouth, thumb running tenderly over Peter's lip.

"You didn't--" Peter started but his face turned red.

He didn't want to say it... and did Other Tony do it as he was now, as Other Tony, or did he do it as... Other Peter? Like what Peter saw in the mirror?

"Like I said, he'll only think it was a dream... Of course, you and I know otherwise but that's beside the point. It wouldn't be the worst thing he's ever done," Other Tony said.

"Why-- Nevermind..." Peter said but shook his head. He wouldn't think about that. "You'll... let him go... right?" he asked and Other Tony pouted.

"I'd almost rather you both stay here," Other Tony admitted.

"He can't. He's got a company to run and people who care about him," Peter said as Other Tony trailed his finger over Peter's lips.

"Mm... the company... the one that doesn't appreciate him, wants his money and his life's work, and kicks him to the curb when they don't need him. Miss Potts, who only 'tolerates' him. The same to be said about Colonel Rhodes. Even the hag treats him horribly without even knowing him personally," Other Tony said.

"That's not the point. Tony Stark is too important," Peter said firmly.

"But Peter Parker isn't?" Other Tony challenged and Peter was quiet.

"No," Peter said quietly.

"Well, you're quite wrong. You matter quite a lot. To Tony, to Miss Potts, to your aunt, and to your friends. I love you even more," Other Tony said with a warm smile.

It was then that Peter noticed he seemed to be glowing. Not in a weird, creepy, supernatural monster glowing(green or gold or blue or whatever) but he seemed so much lighter and happier now.

"You'll visit me, won't you? If the hag thinks the door is locked or she and the other persons inside the house are safe, she'll stay, so you can visit her, but really visit me," Other Tony said with a smile.

"Why would you do that though? I thought you wanted me to stay," Peter said, surprised.

This was not at all how he expected the story to go. What the--

"Oh, I do want you to stay, but your happiness has always been my priority... you surprised me. I just want you to do three simple tasks for me," Other Tony said.

"What?" Peter asked warily.

"Don't let Tony's self-loathing be the reason you two can't have a good relationship. He hates himself, just as you hate yourself. You both need hugs. Preferably from each other. Go after him, make yourself happy," Other Tony said and Peter smiled softly, though his face was red.

"Next, make sure the world knows that Peter Parker is just as important as Tony Stark. Including the whore and the bully," he said and Peter sighed but nodded.

"And the third?" Peter asked and Other Tony just grinned.

"Make sure to visit, if you can, darling, at the very least, keep the key," Other Tony said.

"You'll leave Miss Potts' grandma be though?" Peter asked and Other Tony nodded. "But why let me go if you'll do that then?" Peter asked.

Other Tony just smiled. "An unexpected turn of events, I'd say... I imagine if I had topped, I wouldn't be letting you go..." Other Tony said softly. "Quite strange, yes, but apparently not impossible," Other Tony said before looking thoughtful. "I don't really like the name Morgan... it's not a bad name, but not one I'm particularly fond of..." Other Tony said before pressing his lips to Peter's and Peter sighed into the kiss as he felt the world slipping away. Peter drifted off into sleep, falling against Other Tony, who was smiling a warm... knowing smile.

**********

Peter woke up, jerking awake, when he felt something warm and fuzzy touching his nose and realized with a sigh that it was just the cat who was staring at him with a look that said 'You're an idiot' but Peter just smiled at it. He reached up to pet it but it glared at him so he lowered his hand.

"Jesus Christ! I've been looking for you all night!" he heard Pepper shout and then--

"Good morning to you too," Tony's voice said and Peter smiled at the sound of it.

He got up and the cat jumped off him and stared at him as he got up, but he almost tripped on something. He looked down to see it was a simple doll, but it didn't look like Tony or Peter. It was completely bare and it was next to the black key, which Peter quickly pocketed before going downstairs.

Peter saw Miss Potts sitting at the table with Tony and Pepper's grandma, who looked confused when Peter walked in. "'It's okay,'" Peter mouthed to her as he sat down next to Tony.

"We're going back to New York, today, the door is locked up, are you staying or going?" Pepper asked her grandma who just shrugged.

"I've already got everything here... why burden you more?" she said and Pepper frowned.

"It's not like that," Pepper said.

"Isn't it? Like you'll visit once you get away," her grandma said.

"I'll visit," Peter said and they all stared at him.

"If you say so," Pepper said as her grandma stood and went outside, Pepper quickly following behind her.

"So, you'll actually visit her?" Tony asked warily as he stared at Peter awkwardly.

"Well, if I can," Peter admitted.

He's visit Pepper's grandma, and Vision, and Ultron, and Hank(though that last one maybe not since Hank didn't seem particularly fond of people) and Peter cleared his throat awkwardly when thinking about the _other_ person he'd visit.

"Yeah, well, if you want, kid. I'll pay for it personally," Tony said with a shrug.

"You don't have to do that, Mr. Stark," Peter said.

"Tony," Tony corrected.

"You don't have to do that, Tony," Peter said.

"Sure I do, and... do you prefer Domino's or Hungry Howie's?" Tony asked.

"Whatever's cheapest, Tony," Peter said.

"Alright, both then," Tony said and Peter just sighed as he thought of what Other Tony told him to do.

"Does that mean you'll take me on our first date to a pizza place?" Peter asked, very cheesily, with a cheesy grin and Tony just grinned back at him.

"Spoilers," Tony said. "Are you sure though, Pete? 'Cause, this is some weird territory and--" Tony started but Peter shook his head.

"I want to, Tony. Even if it doesn't work out, which will only happen if you let it, then at least I can have that time of happiness. But to be honest with you, I want it to work out. You can hate yourself all you want, but I want you to know that I love you," Peter said and Tony stared at him as Peter hugged him.

To Peter's relief, Tony hugged back, and of course it sent butterflies into his stomach and his heart fluttered happily.

"Time to go you two!" Pepper called from the door and reluctantly, very reluctantly, Peter pulled away.

"I just want to say goodbye first," Peter admitted and Tony shrugged.

"Be my guest," Tony said and as Peter got up, Tony sighed. "This house is creepy as hell by the way," he said. "Your weird dreams hit me last night," he said and Peter cleared his throat, feeling his face grow warm.

"Why is that?" Peter asked, trying to keep his voice normal but failing miserably. Thankfully, Tony didn't notice.

"Well, for starters, I had the best sex I've ever had last night," Tony said bluntly and Peter was unsure whether he wanted to smile and laugh or hide with embarrassment.

"Only weird thing was it had buttons for eyeballs... did you get rid of that creepy doll? I saw one that looked just like me and if you don't want a restraining order from Wade, I'll get one for myself," Tony said.

"Wade's cool, Tony. And it was just a dream," Peter said and Tony frowned.

"Didn't feel like one," Tony said.

"Want to make it a reality later?" Peter asked and Tony stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I do," Tony said with a smirk as Peter walked outside.

His first visit was to Vision and Ultron. Vision was kind and Ultron was bitter, Hank gave him a grouchy goodbye, but Peter swore he saw a smile, and then Wade approached with the cat.

"So Lokitty tells me you survived, saved the granny, and Tony. Wow, you're the only guy in this story who hasn't gotten laid," Wade said and the cat shook its head, annoyed.

"I'll miss you too," Peter said.

"Awe... too bad this story is Starker instead of Spideypool, I'd kiss you now," Wade said and Peter took a step back. "Tease," Wade muttered. "Not an expected turn of events, I'll give you that. The epilogue will be the shit, though," Wade said.

"And why is that?" Peter asked.

"No spoilers, so... I wonder how long one kid keeps that thing alive... now it's fed off you--" Wade said and Peter flushed, wondering how the hell Wade even knew that. "--And Stark... who knows," Wade said.

"I'll... see you around, Wade," Peter said.

"Nah, I've played my part... Think you'll get a crossover with Tom Hardy? Wonder if they'll make it where Venom wants a taste of spiders," Wade said and with that, Peter walked away. "YOU CAN'T STOP THE SHIPS!" Wade called and Peter just shook his head, smiling.

"What exactly did you do?" Pepper's grandma asked him as he approached her.

"He let me go," Peter admitted and she stared at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have no idea..." Peter admitted.

"The door's locked though, right?" she asked.

"I think so, that's what Pepper said... he'll leave you alone," Peter said and she stared at him skeptically.

"I cared more about you, still do, but how do you know that?" she asked.

"He said so," Peter said and she gave him an unimpressed look.

One akin to the one Pepper always gave Tony whenever he was doing or saying something stupid.

"Why care more about me than yourself though? You thought I was Tony's kid with a harlot," Peter said and she just shrugged.

"I was mostly mad at Tony," she admitted. "And if you were a parent, you'd understand," she said, looking at Pepper.

"I was serious about visiting," Peter said.

"I'd rather you didn't, if that thing came back, but..." she said before she smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

"I'll still visit, if for no other reason but to annoy you," Peter said.

"Now you're definitely hanging around Tony too much," she said.

"Good to hear," Peter said with a grin and to his surprise, and clearly Pepper's, she hugged him goodbye.

"I'll see you, Peter," she said.

"Yeah," Peter said, looking up at the Pink Palace. "I'll see you," he promised.

He got into the car and Pepper was staring at him and Tony.

"So are you two a thing now? Do I need to worry?" she asked.

"No, Miss Potts," Peter said.

Pepper just stared at them skeptically.

"If you say so, but Tony, if you do anything stupid, you know I'll help the kid's aunt hide your body," she said and Tony just grinned.

"Happy to hear it," Tony said as he turned on the radio, blasting AC/DC as they drove away from the Pink Palace.

Peter watched, from the back window, as the cat leapt onto the sign for the Pink Palace and disappeared behind it. Peter just shook his head and took out the key, still wondering why Other Tony would let him go. For some reason he could only think of what the cat had said before. 'He just wants something to love, I think. Something that isn't himself,' and Peter couldn't think of anything. If he wanted a significant other, Peter would've stayed despite it sort of being... unwillingly. Then there was the ghost children... That word stuck in Peter's head even after they left Oregon. Children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I hope it was good and there'll be one last chapter which will just be the epilogue to this story  
> \- Opinions on this chapter would be most welcomed and appreciated. Penny for thoughts?


	19. Epilogue: The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the wait but did you really think Peter wasn't going to get laid? lol

Miss Potts chose to stay a little longer at the Pink Palace, so that left Peter and Tony to go back to New York because Aunt May was adamant about getting Peter home and Tony really wanted out of Oregon. It worked in the best sort of way, Peter supposed. After all, he was currently sitting on Tony's lap, his back against Tony's chest, while Tony kissed him, swallowing the sounds Peter was making.

"I do have one question," Tony says and Peter was unsure of whether to feel afraid of excited.

His body chose both, with his cock hard in his pants(he was a teenager with his idol, don't judge), and his stomach was knotted with worry.

"How would you feel about being on top?" Tony asks and Peter blinks.

"Well, the dream you liked it," Tony mutters and Peter flushes.

What Tony means to say, without realizing he means to say it, is that _Other_ Peter liked it.

"Not sure, Mr--Tony," Peter says quickly, face red.

Tony just smirks at him and Peter recognizes the look in his eye. The conversation wasn't over and Tony wanted it, so he was going to get it.

"Maybe later then," Tony says.

"Maybe," Peter says but he's not really sure on what to do.

He hasn't even... he gasps when he feels Tony lips on the side of his neck, pressing a soft kiss there before sucking on it and teasing it with his teeth. Tony's hands are suddenly everywhere and Peter feels so warm and his flush deepens when he feels what Tony is feeling. Tony is hard under Peter's bottom and Peter feels a sense of pride. Tony Stark is turned on by Peter Parker. Peter feels Tony's hand sliding up his shirt and his palm is on Peter's belly, his hand warm against Peter's skin, and Peter shivers as he Tony's hands slide up his belly and to his chest, fingers going straight for his sensitive buds.

"Mr--Tony," Peter whines as Tony chuckles against his neck, fingertips toying with his nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

Peter could feel the familiar heat pooling in his gut, stirring in his nether region and his jeans felt all too painful.

"Sensitive?" Tony whispers in his ear and Peter resists the urge to roll his eyes but he's mostly just embarrassed.

"Yes," Peter mutters, face aflame and he can _feel_ Tony's grin.

"Good," Tony says and that one word sends head flooding into Peter's cock and he goes to undo the belt, at least wanting the jeans off, but Tony immediately grabs his hands and puts them back on the armrests. "Nope," Tony says casually.

"But--" Peter starts to say but Tony shakes his head.

"Nope," Tony repeats, still so casually.

"I'm not going to--" Peter stops himself, though mostly because the words get choked up in his throat.

"What? _Play_ with yourself?" Tony whispers hotly and Peter trembles, turned on beyond all belief.

He hopes and he prays this isn't a dream because if it is, he's going to be really fucking pissed.

"I know you're not, I just want to take my time, sweetheart," Tony says and Peter practically melts.

"Your first time shouldn't even be in an airplane..." Tony mutters.

"Yeah, but it's your airplane," Peter says and he can tell Tony is rolling his eyes.

"Cheesy little shit," Tony mutters but Peter can tell he's smiling.

"Hands on the armrests, sweetheart," Tony says and Peter obeys immediately, gripping the armrests to keep his hands there.

Tony's hands go back up his shirt and Peter sighs into the feeling, whimpering occasionally when Tony lightly tugs and those whimpers turn into heated gasps. Why were they so sensitive? Heat in his belly... heat in his cock... throbbing in his jeans. Peter could feel himself grinding against Tony, who was groaning in his ear in response, and at the same time, he was trying to thrust his hips upwards.

"Not going to cum from just this, are you, Peter?" Tony asks and Peter whimpers. He wants to. He wants to cum badly. "Not yet," Tony says and Peter totally doesn't whine.

One of Tony's hands left his sensitive bud and with practiced ease, undoes Peter's belt and tosses it onto the floor. Within an instant, Peter's button and fly are undone and Peter outright moans when he feels the  _real Tony Stark's_ hand on his cock and his grip on the armrests tightens, knuckles turning white.

"Tony," Peter whimpers out.

"Shh, I've got you, Pete," Tony says and Peter melts even more.

Tony begins stroking him, twisting his wrist, up and down, thumb teasing the slit and Peter's legs are trembling. It feels so surreal and so hot with Tony's hand touching him there, heat flooding his insides and Peter can feel the pre-cum soiling his underwear. Peter's hips meet with Tony's strokes, hips jutting upwards to meet Tony's hand.

"You going to cum for me, Peter?" Tony asks as Peter feels himself throbbing in Tony's hand, cock aching for release.

"Yes," Peter moans wantonly. He wants to. He wants to cum. And he wants to cum for Tony.

"Then do it, sweetheart," Tony says as he takes Peter's earlobe into his mouth and Peter does at once as if Tony's order _made_ him cum.

He feels himself twitching in his pants and Tony's hand and moans, nails digging into the armrests as he's coming, completely ruining his underwear. He's gasping as Tony pulls his hand out and Peter whimpers when he sees that his hand is covered in Peter's release. He thinks of Other Tony... he'd lick it away and... Holy shit!

Tony maintains eye contact as he licks away Peter's release from his own hand and Peter hardens once more almost immediately.

"Tease..." Peter mutters and Tony grins a shit-eating grin. Or in this case cum-eating grin.

"Love you too," Tony says and Peter's heart flutters as Tony kisses him and Peter moans at the taste of his own release.

A little gross, maybe, but it's not so bad and since it's Tony, of course, Peter's fine with it.

"I love you, Tony," Peter whispers.

"Love you too, Peter," Tony says back as they keep kissing and Tony's hands are pulling Peter's pants down and Peter shimmies out of them, kicking them off and his boxers quickly follow, his bottom pressed against Tony's jeans, which is still sporting a hard-on that presses right into Peter.

"Up and at 'em," Tony says and Peter's limbs are coltish as he maneuvers himself so that his front is on Tony's lap instead of his bottom.

"What're you--Oh my god!" Peter says as he hides his face in Tony's neck when he feels Tony's fingers, wet with Tony's spit, pressing against his rim.

"Do you need lube, sweetheart?" Tony asks.

"No," Peter says, shy as ever and Tony just laughs a little.

Peter hears the sound of a cap opening and shivers when he feels the coldness on his rim. He says nothing, only holds Tony close as he feels Tony's finger prodding at him, massaging his hole, but never pushing in.

"C'mon," Peter totally doesn't whine as he practically ruts against Tony, seeking friction.

Peter's breath hitches when he feels Tony's finger pushing inside, meeting resistance at first because, yeah, Peter Parker is a virgin, but Peter quickly relaxes and even pushes back against that probing finger. Tony is slow and careful, as though Peter's fragile and Peter wants more and he gets it. Albeit slowly. Tony pushes the second finger in and Peter shifts a little, getting used to it, but doesn't tense. Then a third finger and it hurts, a burning kind of hurt, but Peter says nothing. He can handle it. He wants it.

"Are you good, Peter?" Tony asks and Peter feels flattered by the concern, but he wants this. He wants it more than anything.

"Yes, Tony," Peter says as he pulls his face out of Tony's neck and looks at the man's face.

His dark brown eyes, the very same ones Peter was always staring at, are dark and remind him of Other Tony. The pupils are blown and Peter thinks he's never looked more handsome. This time, Peter initiates the kiss and loves that he gets a response that's just as eager, and filled with tongue. Peter, of course, loses and Tony makes a humming sound that Peter also enjoys. Tony's tongue explores Peter's mouth, dancing with Peter's own and Peter loves every second of it. Peter sighs into the kiss as he feels Tony stretching him, making scissoring motions with his fingers and preparing him. As far as Peter's concerned, this is his birthday present. Late, but the best one he's ever gotten.

He does whine when he feels Tony pull his fingers out and pouts when Tony laughs at the sound. Peter flushes darker when he hears the sound of Tony's zipper being pulled down and Tony shifts for a moment and adjusts Peter's position and that's when Peter feels it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tony asks and Peter stares at him.

"Dude that look just reminds me of Pepper, don't do that," Tony says and Peter manages a smile.

"I wouldn't have your cock pressed against my ass if this wasn't what I wanted, Tony," Peter says and Tony smirks as he leans back into his seat.

"You've been spending too much time with me," Tony says and Peter shrugs.

"It's all I want, Tony," Peter says truthfully before kissing Tony again, pulling himself close by putting his hands on Tony's shoulders.

He feels Tony pushing into him and Tony's hands are on his hips and Peter knows why. Peter gasps into the kiss when he feels the head pushing in, met by natural resistance, and moans when the rest of Tony's cock follows. Just like that... Peter Parker lost his virginity to Tony freaking Stark. This day was awesome. Slowly, very slowly, Tony eases himself in and it does hurt a little, but Peter was stretched and it really makes Peter feel full. Complete almost. Cheesy, but true. Tony Stark is definitely above average and Peter knew he was ruined for anyone else when he felt Tony's thighs against his bottom. He moaned like the perfect whore when he felt Tony sinking his teeth into that sensitive spot on his neck at the same time he thrusts up and Peter practically screams with pleasure, Tony hitting something deep inside him.

"Found it," Tony says smugly as he thrusts again, hitting that same spot that turns Peter's thoughts into mush and his mind turns foggy.

His cock throbs, pre-cum leaking from the reddened, swollen tip, he's practically dripping and he's moaning as he's lifting himself up and down. There's no rhythm. Only this and Peter feels so hot and he wants it. He's got it. It feels like hours that Tony is striking his sweet spot, sweat covered bodies sliding against each other easily, and Peter can feel his orgasm approaching.

"Tony," he whimpers and at once Tony's hand is on his cock again.

"Cum for me, baby," Tony says and immediately, Peter does.

He moans like a perfect billion-dollar whore and his cock twitches in Tony's hand before his release is shooting out, staining Tony's clothes and Peter only briefly feels guilty. He's enjoying the moment too much to care. He moans at the feeling of Tony twitching inside him and Tony grunts as he holds Peter close, releasing inside him and the feeling of heat, Tony's heat, flooding Peter's insides is erotic in itself.

Peter is gasping for breath, shuddering with post-orgasmic haze and cuddles into Tony's body.

"I love you, Tony," Peter says.

"I love you too, Pete," Tony says back and Peter smiles.

"Get some sleep, you're going to need it," Tony says and Peter nods, falling asleep in the position he's in, pressed against Tony, face in Tony's neck, and Tony still inside of him.

"Loveable little shit."

**********

Peter doesn't really remember his dreams that often. He mostly just dreams about weird things or nothing at all. He thought at first that Other Tony had been a dream until he realized it wasn't a dream... and now he's pretty sure he's dreaming since he's back in the Pink Palace and Other Tony is hovering over him and Peter realizes he's lying on his back in the bedroom that Tony and Pepper had been sharing. Peter flushes when he realizes he's naked and goes to sit up, but Other Tony presses a hand to his chest that pushes him back down. His button eyes are gleaming.

"Is this a dream or is this... real?" Peter asks and Other Tony just smiles at him before his lips are on Peter's and Peter just sighs into the kiss.

It feels too real to be a dream, but Peter knows it is. He can feel Other Tony's touch and everything, but he knows it isn't real.

Peter flushes deeper when he realizes Other Tony is also naked and looks identical to the Tony that Peter just gave his virginity too.

"Tony--" Peter starts but Other Tony hushes him.

"Let me take care of you, darling," Other Tony whispers and Peter lets him.

He feels the softness of Other Tony's lips, identical to Tony's lips, as he presses sweet kisses on Peter's lips and Peter moans when he feels Other Tony lifting his legs up, wrapping them around his waist, and Peter shivers as he feels the head of Other Tony's cock pressing against him.

"I love you, Peter..." Other Tony whispers and Peter's about to respond when Other Tony is pushing in and Peter moans at the feeling, the stretch burning wonderfully instead of painfully.

 _Definitely a dream._ Peter thinks but he really doesn't care. It feels good. It's even like his senses have been dialed to eleven. Everything is more clear and he's already feeling that wonderful ache in his cock, stirring wonderfully, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. The first thing Peter notices about having sex with Other Tony is that he's rougher than Tony is, but Peter guesses it is either because he's hungry, really horny, or because Peter's no longer a virgin, or maybe because Peter isn't scared of it anymore. Probably all of the above. Peter doesn't care, he loves the feeling.

"You know," Other Tony says as his hands hold Peter's, his pace slowing and Peter whines because of it. "I really like the idea of the both of you... desperate for release... oh, it'd be delicious, don't you think?" Other Tony purrs and Peter moans when the mental imagery pops into his mind.

He can picture it too and he really likes the idea too. For Tony, it would be two Peters and for Peter, it would be two Tonys.

"Yes..." Other Tony chuckles.

"You definitely like that idea, too," he purrs as he thrusts in and out of Peter, whose already slick with sweat and aching for release.

Peter reaches down but Other Tony takes Peter's hands in his own and holds them on either side of the teen's head, leaving Peter's cock to smear pre-cum on Peter's belly and throb without the warm touch of a hand and Peter tries not to whine.

"I can picture it now," Other Tony grunts out, his thrusts becoming harder and harder, each spot slamming into Peter's innermost spot.

The sweet spot, he recalls.

"You, desperate and needy for not one, but two Tonys. Think you could take two at the same time? Or would you prefer one in the mouth and one here?" Other Tony asks and Peter trembles as he gasps.

When did Other Tony become good, no, really good, at dirty talk?

"Y-yes," Peter moans out.

"Yes to... both," Peter flushes as he says it and Other Tony grins, button eyes gleaming.

"And I'd take Stark while he takes you, you'd like that too, wouldn't you?" Other Tony asks and yes, yes, yes! Peter likes that! He wouldn't like it, he'd love it.

Peter yelps when he feels a warm, wetness on his sensitive buds and he moans at the feeling of teeth toying with it, a tongue swirling around it. He throws his head back, needing it.

"Cum for me, baby," Other Tony growls out, guttural and it should frighten Peter but if anything it makes his cock throb and it aches. Desperate.

"Cum for me," Other Tony repeats and Peter does, toes curling into the sheets, hands curled into fists, thighs quivering, legs trembling.

He feels himself twitching and then he's coming, all over himself, painting his belly white with his release and he's completely flushed, pupils blown and eyes wide, lips pink and swollen as heated little gasps, high in pitch, escaped them. He moans when he feels Other Tony release inside of him, heat flooding his insides.

"Good boy," Other Tony purrs and Peter relishes in the praise.

"Is this a dream?" Peter asks and Other Tony just grins at him.

"See you soon, Peter," Other Tony says as the world begins to turn and fade away.

"See you real soon."

**********

A haunting lullaby could be heard as a little pink doll without stuffing or any sort of design floats through the open window of a small sewing room where it falls into hands made of sewing needles. The doll is placed on the sewing table and an elaborate sewing kit is opened and under the green light, the hands go to work. Sawdust is poured into the doll's mouth as facial features are added. Dark brown yarn was punched in and slightly curled, and then a fresh pair of shiny dark brown buttons are selected from a button drawer. The transformed doll, in a little AC/DC shirt and pants that are red and blue with black lining, is lifted up by the hands made of needles and the Other stares at it, black button eyes gleaming and a parental smile adorns its lips despite its cracked face. "I think I'll call you," the Other says with its cracked voice, a hand on its abdomen. "Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope it was good  
> \- Sorry if Peter and Other Tony was a little rushed lol


	20. Epilogue: The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry, couldn't resist lol

The Other is rocking the little doll as you would rock a baby to sleep, even holding the little doll to its chest as it hums that same haunting lullaby. The Other, pasty white face, cracked and slightly disfigured, smiles warmly as it looks over to the large bed in the center of the room where two people are currently sleeping. A young man and an older man. Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, and Peter Parker, teenager, young genius, virgin, and sweetheart. They're next to each other, side by side, both on their backs, quite alive, technically speaking, but in a state of slumber. The Other's black button eyes are gleaming, though it holds the air of disappointment. Never towards Peter Parker or Tony Stark, or even little Peter.

"I did quite like his doe-eyed look, and your daddy had some nice brown ones," the Other tells the little doll as he continues to stare at the sleeping Tony Stark and Peter Parker.

Peter's buttons are a shade of brown identical to his eyes, whereas Tony's are a dark brown that matches the ones on the little doll. If there was one thing that the Other could certainly pride itself on, it was definitely its illusions. It was a better master of illusions than the cat if the Other said so itself, and it certainly did.

"It'll take some time to get used to, having two of them around now, but--" the Other smiles as it talks, voice filled with nothing but love and affection. "-- they'll adjust," the Other says quite confidently, button eyes gleaming as it nuzzles the little doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is like a Choose Your Own Ending kind of thing. There's even a theory that Coraline never really got away from the Beldam at the end of the movie, hence why the cat was able to disappear behind the sign at the Pink Palace. I'm just a dick lol. Thanks to all those who read this and left kudos and comments


End file.
